RECUERDOS PERDIDOS
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: Zorro salvará a una chica, la cual no recuerda nada, ni su nombre, ni de donde viene...
1. Capitulo 1

** Protagonistas:**

**-Celeste: Una chica de estatura media, de pelo algo largo, rubio y liso, con un flequillo de lado, delgada, con un caracter alegre y sereno.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno, Lemon (en otro capitulo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capi<strong>**tulo 1**

Acababa de anochecer, tras caminar moribunda por las calles de aquella ciudad, me escondí en un callejón, intentando recordar lo que no recordaba...recuperar el contenido de aquel enorme vacío.

Empezaba a llover con más fuerza, no tenía pinta de escampar en horas.

No sabía donde estaba, no sabía que hacía en aquella ciudad...no sabía quien era... Cada vez que intentaba recordar, mi cerebro se bloqueaba y se me nublaba la vista.

Vi que dos hombres que parecían estar borrachos, se me acercaban.

**Borracho 1: **Hola preciosa...

**Borracho 2:** ¿Te hacemos compañía?

Empezaron a acorralarme, uno de ellos me agarró de los brazos, y yo intentaba forcejear y pedir ayuda, pero parecía que era en vano.

**¿?:** Ya la estáis soltando u os corto las manos, así tampoco podréis beber.

Miré arriba y vi a un chico sentado encima del muro que había a mi espalda.

**Borracho 2:** ¿Y tú quien coño eres...?

**¿?:** Tu peor pesadilla, gilipollas.

**Borracho 1:** Mira, a mi no me asus... **(Un papel cayó sobre su cara, lo miro y vio que era un cartel de "Wanted")** Zorro...Ronoa...recompensa...120.000.000 de Berris... **(Miró la foto y después al que estaba sobre el muro y se quedó blanco) **Ma...Manolo...va-vámonos de aquí... ¡CORRE!

Ambos se fueron, y el chico saltó del muro, hasta colocarse delante de mí.

**Zorro:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

**¿? (Cabizbaja):** Estoy bien...muchas gracias...

**Zorro:** Bueno, yo soy Zorro Ronoa, no es bueno salir sola a estas horas... ¿Qué haces aquí?

**¿?: **No...No lo sé...

**Zorro (desconcertado):** ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

**¿?:** No me acuerdo de nada...no se que hago aquí, ni mi nombre, nada...aparecí aquí sin saber nada...

**Zorro:** Eso es muy grave... entonces supongo que no tienes donde pasar la noche, ¿verdad? **(yo asentí)** ¿Y no puedes recordar nada?

**¿?:** Cuando lo intento, la cabeza me va a explotar y se me nubla la vista... **(Me senté en un lado seco y abracé mis piernas) **Y no se que hacer... **(Notaba que mis ojos se humedecían)** No se a donde ir...esta vez has estado tú pero... **(Empecé a llorar sin consuelo)** Siento que tengas que presenciar esto...vete...tendrás cosas mas importantes que hacer... **(Escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas)**

**Zorro (extendiéndome la mano): **Ven. Tengo una tripulación muy simpática, y un doctor que te podrá ayudar a recuperar la memoria. Al capitán no le importará que te quedes con nosotros. **(Levanté la cabeza y le miré, vi en su rostro una mirada sincera, y una sonrisa que me trasmitía cariño, lo que hizo que me secase las lágrimas y le agarrase la mano para levantarme) **

**¿?: **Gracias... (**Dije con una sonrisa)**

**Zorro:** Descuida, venga, vamos.

Legamos al puerto, y vi un gran barco.

**¿?:** ¿Es este?

**Zorro:** Si. Sube.

Dijo haciéndome un gesto para que me subiese a su espalda, y yo pues le obedecí, me cogió a caballito y me subió hasta la cubierta del barco. Me bajé algo sonrojada y miré a mí alrededor, la cubierta parecía un jardín.

**Zorro:** Vamos a la cocina.

Le seguí hasta llegar a una puerta en la que se oía bastante jaleo. El peliverde la abrió y vi a bastante gente dentro, cada cual más raro. Vi que un moreno, con la boca llena de comida se me acercaba.

**Zorro:** El es el capitán, Luffy.

**Luffy (comiendo):** Holaf, yo foy Luffy, ¿y tú? ¿Quieres se nuestra nakama?

**Zorro:** De eso os quiero hablar. ¡Escuchadme todos! **(Y todos miraron, lo que me dio un poco de vergüenza) **Ella, **(dijo señalándome) **ha perdido la memoria, no sabe como se llama, de donde viene no que hace aquí. Capitán, he pensado que se podría quedar con nosotros hasta que recordase.

**Luffy:** ¡Me parece bien!

Todos se presentaron.

**Sanji:** ¡Oh, preciosa flor de primavera! ¡Yo te ayudaré a recordar!

**Usopp:** ¿Te fías de ella?

**Sanji:** ¡Que más da! ¡Nos faltaba una rubia!

**Luffy:** Si no recuerda su nombre... ¡Le buscamos uno!

**Franky:** ¡Súper! ¡Buena idea, capitán!

**Nami:** La única que ha tenido en su vida...

**Chopper:** ¿Qué te parece Celeste?

**Nami:** ¿Celeste? Me parece un nombre muy bonito, pero, ¿Por qué ese?

**Chopper:** Por el color celeste de sus ojos.

**Celeste:** ¡Pues está decidido! ¡Me llamaré Celeste! **(Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)**

**Luffy: **¡Celeste! ¿Quieres ser nuestra nakama?

Celeste: Bueno...vale.

**Sanji:** ¡Te dejo que duermas en mi cama, yo me iré al acuario! **(Dijo con corazones en los ojos)**

**Celeste: **Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

**Sanji:** No eres ninguna molestia, al contrario.

**Celeste:** Bueno...vale...gracias, Sanji.

**Franky:** Mañana empezaré ha construirte una habitación para ti.

**Celeste:** Gracias.

**Zorro:** Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches...

**El resto:** ¡Buenas noches!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comentarios bien recibidos! ^^<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por las ventanas de la habitación, me empezaba a despertar y miré a mí alrededor, todos dormían. Me levante, cogí una manta, ya que hacía un poco de frío y me fui a la cubierta.

Llegué y me apoyé en la baranda, mirando así el mar. Estuve así un rato, hasta que sentí unos pequeños pasos, me giré y vi al pequeño doctor.

**Celeste:** Buenos días, Chopper.

**Chopper (con una preciosa sonrisa):** Buenos días, Celeste. **(Se sentó a mi lado, sobre la barandilla)** Celeste, si quieres, te puedo ayudar a que recuerdes algo.

**Celeste: **Pero... ¿y si esos recuerdos son malos...?

**Chopper:** Tienes razón... Mira, por hay viene Sanji.

**Sanji (dando vueltas y con corazones en los ojos):** ¡Buenos días preciosa flor de primavera! Toma, una taza de café recién hecho y calentito, que esta mañana hace un poco de frío.

**Celeste:** Gracias, Sanji.

**Chopper: **¿Y para mí?

**Sanji:** Para ti no hay nada.

**Chopper:** ¡Jo! **(El rubio se fue de vuelta a la cocina) **

**Celeste: **Toma, Chopper. **(Dije pasándole la taza) **Yo no tengo ganas, para ti.

**Chopper:** ¡Gracias, Celeste! ¡Eres muy buena!

**Celeste:** Descuida, oye, me voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Fui por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, pero me paré porque escuche el ruido del agua, a si que abría alguien dentro. Enseguida salió el peliverde con el torso al descubierto y con una toalla colgando en el hombro. Sentía que las mejillas me ardían

**Zorro:** Buenos días.

**Celeste (ligeramente ruborizada):** Bu-Buenos días.

Me entré enseguida al baño y me miré al espejo, estaba como un tomate **(¡no todos los días, al despertarte, ves a un tío buenorro sin camiseta enfrente tuyo!)**. Me aclaré la cara e hice mis necesidades.

Salí del baño y me fui a la cocina, vi que faltaban algunos, estaban Nami, Robin, Chopper, Zorro y Sanji. Me senté entre Chopper y Nami.

**Celeste:** ¡Buenos días a todos!

**Todos:** ¡Buenos días!

**Sanji: **¡Desayuno especial para mis tres preciosidades del mar! **(Dijo dejando unos platos con muy buena pinta)**

**Zorro: **No se porque les haces tanto la pelota, ¿no ves que se aprovechan de ti?

**Celeste:** ¡Ey, ey! ¡Que yo acabo de llegar!

**Zorro:** Hablo en general.

**Sanji (con tono irónico):** ¡Es verdad! ¡Que quieres algo contigo! ¡No me acordaba! Marimo cerebro de mosquito...

**Zorro:** ¡¿Qué has dicho, cejudo imbécil pervertido?

Y empezaron a pelearse, hasta que la pelirroja tuvo que intervenir, pegándoles un fuerte puñetazo a cada uno.

**Nami:** ¡A comer y a callar!

Todos los allí presentes nos empezamos a reír. Un poco después, aparecieron el resto, Luffy, Franky, Usopp y Brook.

**Luffy:** ¡Hola! ¡Sanji, tengo hambre!

**Sanji:** Ya voy...

**Usopp:** ¡A mi primero, que soy el capitán!

**Luffy:** ¡Tú no eres el capitán!

**Usopp:** ¡Si lo soy!

**Celeste (hablando con Nami):** ¿Son siempre así?

**Nami:** Los 365 días del año...Pero son una buena tripulación.

**Celeste:** En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Todos empezamos a comer.

**Luffy:** ¿Quién se encarga de enseñarle el Sunny a Celeste?

**Sanji (con corazones en los ojos):** ¡Yo!

**Zorro:** Si dejáis que sea este, creo que el cocinero estará mirando y soltando piropos y mariconadas a Celeste...

**Robin:** ¿Y por que no vas tú, espadachín?

**Zorro (algo colorado):** ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no...!

**Sanji:** Pero si este se pierde hasta para ir al baño.

**Zorro:** ¡Pues ahora verás! **(Me cogió de la muñeca y me levantó de la silla y con mordiendo una tostada)** ¡Os demostraré que puedo enseñarle el barco sin perderme!

Dicho esto, me arrastró hasta afuera.

**Celeste:** Veo que confían mucho en ti.

**Zorro:** Cuando quieren son insoportables... Bueno, mira, este es la terraza principal, una zona solo para el descanso. Esa es la cubierta, los naranjos son de Nami, y cuidado con ellos, es solo una advertencia. Al lado de la cocina está la enfermería de Chopper. Debajo está el bar y el acuario. Hay está el baño, que posee una antesala con espejos y lavabos. Debajo del baño está la biblioteca, hay casi siempre suelen estar Chopper o Robin. Luego está el gimnasio, la oficina de Usopp y el taller de Franky. ¿Alguna duda?

**Celeste:** No, muchísimas gracias, Zorro. **(Dije con una amplia sonrisa)**

De repente sentimos unos pasos.

**Usopp:** ¡Celeste! Mira, te he hecho un dibujo un mapa del Sunny con cada sala. Así te será más fácil.

**Celeste:** Gracias, Usopp.

**Zorro:** ¡Y a mí que!

**Usopp:** Tú te pierdes con mapa o sin mapa. Por cierto, Celeste, Nami dice que hoy te toca vigilar.

Celeste: Vale.

**¿?:** ¡Súper! **(Si, era Franky)** ¡Ey, Celeste! ¡Y está tu camarote!

**Celeste:** Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad.

**Franky:** Descuida, todo por nuestra nueva nakama.

Llegó la tarde. En la cubierta solo estábamos Zorro, Nami y yo, las dos últimas tomábamos el sol y hablábamos de vez en cuando y el peliverde entrenaba. Zorro ya se iba a ir.

**Celeste: **¡Oye Zorro! ¿Me echas crema en la espalda?

**Zorro:** ¿Y por que yo?

**Celeste:** Por que Nami está ocupada, ¿no querrás que me queme?

**Nami:** Eso, eso.

**Zorro:** ¿Y por que no puede Sanji? El estaría encantado de la vida.

**Nami:** ¿Es que quieres que ese pervertido le meta mano a Celeste?

**Zorro:** ¡Está bien, está bien...!

Cogió el bote de crema solar, me puse bocabajo y me desabroché la parte de arriba del bikini y él empezó a extender la crema. Cuando terminó:

**Celeste (atándome el bikini):** Gracias, Zorro. **(Le di un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que el peliverde se ruborizase mucho)**

**Zorro:** Yo...he... ¡me voy!

El chico se fue corriendo, lo que hizo que nosotras dos nos riésemos.

**Nami:** Bueno, ¿Qué piensas de él?

**Celeste:** ¿De quien?

**Nami:** Pues de Zorro.

**Celeste:** Ah, pues...no está mal... **(Me ruboricé un poco) **Me cae bien.

**Nami (con una sonrisa pícara):** ¿Solo eso?

**Celeste: **¡P-Pues claro! ¿Q-Qué va a se si no? ¡Me voy a echar una siesta!

Me puse de espaldas a la pelirroja y cerré los ojos fuertemente, deseando que no me hiciese ninguna pregunta más.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Había caído la noche, todos estaban durmiendo, fui un momento a la cocina a por agua, y cuando iba a salir y al abrir la puerta me tropecé, derramando el vaso de agua en un peliverde que iba a entrar a la cocina.

**Celeste:** ¡Perdón! ¡Es que...no sabía que ibas a entrar!

**Zorro (quitándose la camiseta mojada):** No pasa nada.

Cuando vi su muy bien formado torso enfrente de mí, sentí un calor que recorría desde mi vientre hasta el pecho, y un calor en mis mejillas, me puse roja.

**Zorro:** ¿Pasa algo? Estás roja, ¿tienes fiebre? **(Dice poniendo su mano en mi frente)**

**Celeste:** ¡N-No me pasa absolutamente nada! **(Me di la vuelta, y sin pensar, empecé a caminar como un robot)**

**Zorro (agarrándome de la muñeca):** Que por hay no se va a la cubierta.

**Celeste:** ¡Es verdad! **(Pase al lado de Zorro, intentando que no me viese la cara)** Por cierto, ¿Qué haces levantado ha estas horas?

**Zorro:** Me he desvelado, así que voy a coger un vaso de agua. ¿Qué tal te va la guardia?

**Celeste:** Normal que te desveles, si has dormido toda la tarde... Pues estoy aburrida...

**Zorro:** Si quieres, te puedo acompañar un rato.

**Celeste (poniendo mis manos detrás de la cabeza):** Vale. **(Y empecé a caminar)**

Me senté en el césped, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla, y Zorro se sentó al lado.

**Celeste (mirando la redonda luna):** Gracias, Zorro... **(Le miré a los ojos) **por todo...por salvarme el otro día y por darme un sitio en el que quedarme...nunca sabré como agradecértelo...

**Zorro (con una sonrisa):** No me tienes que agradecer nada...princesa...

Poco a poco, íbamos acercando nuestras caras mientras entrecerrábamos los ojos, y cuando estábamos a unos centímetros, sintiendo la respiración del otro, escuchamos un golpe proveniente de la cocina, lo que estropeo el bonito momento.

**Zorro (colorado):** V-Voy a ver que ha sido...eso...

**Celeste (igual que él):** Yo...me quedo aquí...

El espadachín entró en la cocina, y al encender las luces...

**Zorro:** Luffy... ¿Por qué no me extraña...? ¡Vete a dormir!

**Luffy:** ¡Pero es que tengo hambre!

**Zorro (cabreado):** ¡O te vas a dormir o te juro que no pruebas la comida en meses!

**Luffy (corriendo hacia su camarote):** ¡Vale!

El peliverde salió de la cocina.

**Zorro:** Me...voy a dormir, buenas noches.

**Celeste:** Buenas noches...

Estuve el resto de la noche pensando en que era ese calor que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él...pero no averigüé nada. A si que decidí que le preguntaría Robin.

Por la mañana, después de desayunar...

Me fui a la biblioteca, y allí estaba la arqueóloga.

**Celeste:** Robin... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta...?

**Robin (cerrando el libro que tenía entre manos):** Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

**Celeste (sentándome en una silla):** Es que...hay alguien, que bueno...cuando lo veo...me pongo casi siempre nerviosa y... **(Bajo la mirada) **...cuando lo veo sin camiseta...siento un calor desde el vientre hasta el pecho y...no se que es...

**Robin:** Hombre...según lo que me has dicho, tal vez sea que te guste.

**Celeste:** ¡Me estás diciendo que me gusta Zorro! **(Cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir me tapé la boca con las manos y Robin se río por lo bajito)** ¡No hace gracia! **(Miré al suelo avergonzada**) Prométeme que no se lo digas a nadie...

**Robin:** Soy una tumba.

Me fui de la biblioteca hasta mi habitación, me senté sobre la cama y abracé mis piernas, intentando ordenar de uno en uno mis pensamientos, hasta que de repente, se me vinieron unas extrañas imágenes a la cabeza:

**Flashback**

_Estaba corriendo en mitad de un oscuro bosque, era de noche y no se veía nada, huía de alguien, pero no se quien era. Corría todo lo que podía, esquivando rocas y árboles, pero inevitablemente, me atrapó._

**Fin del Flashback**

En ese momento sentí un muy fuerte dolor en la cabeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, quejándome del dolor.

**Celeste (con un enorme dolor):** ¡AHHH!

En ese momento entró de golpe el peliverde y se me acercó enseguida.

**Zorro:** ¡Celeste! ¿Qué te pasa?

**Celeste:** ¡Mi cabeza! ¡AYYYYY!

**Zorro:** ¡Chopper!

Sentí como perdía las fuerzas y me desmayé. Unas horas después, aparecí en la enfermería. Miré a mí alrededor, lo primero que vi fue la ventana, era de noche, después vi a alguien sentado en una silla a mi lado, estaba durmiendo.

**Celeste (incorporándome un poco):** ¿Chopper? **(Mire bien y vi que no era Chopper)** Zorro, Zorro...

**Zorro (adormilado):** ¿Si? **(Bostezó y miró quien le llamaba) **¡Celeste! **(Fue corriendo hacía mi y me abrazó) **¡por fin te has despertado! Llevas horas inconsciente, ¿Qué te había pasado?

**Celeste:** Recordé algo muy raro y después me empezó a dar un horrible dolor de cabeza.

**Zorro:** Iré a avisar a Chopper.

Dicho esto, se levantó y fue en busca de renito.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aqui os dejo el 4º capitulo, ¡Disfrutadlo! ^^**

* * *

><p><p>

**Capitulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente...

Me desperté otra vez en la enfermería, estaba mejor que nunca. Tenía que ser muy tarde, ya que se escuchaban los gritos de Luffy y de Zorro regañándole. Me levanté y me salí a la cubierta, en la que estaban todos.

**Luffy:** ¡Buenos días Celeste!

Todos me miraron con una amplia sonrisa, a la que yo les respondí con otra.

**Nami:** Hemos llegado a una isla, ¿te vienes?

**Celeste:** No, me quedo en el Sunny, así puedo terminar de leer un libro que me ha prestado Robin.

**Luffy:** ¡Vale!

Dicho esto, todos se fueron.

Yo me fui a mi camarote y me puse a leer.

**-Con Zorro (narra el peliverde)-**

Me fui a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, vi a algunos marines a lo lejos, a si que me escondí en un callejón mientras pasaban.

**Tashigi:** La tripulación de Sombrero de Paja ha desembarcado hace un par de horas, a si que echaremos un vistazo por el barco, le daremos, una bonita bienvenida.

**Marine:** ¿Qué hará usted?

**Tashigi:** Tengo cuentas pendientes con Ronoa, a si que a ese me lo dejáis a mi.

**Zorro (pensando):** _Si van al barco, Celeste correrá peligro... Será mejor que los siga._

Empecé a seguirles.

**-Volviendo con Celeste (Narro yo ^^)-**

Cerré mi libro y me fui a la cocina a por algo de beber. Cuando terminé, abrí la puerta y...

**Tashigi (apuntándome con el filo de la espada):** Quieta, mugiwara.

**¿? (Desenfundado una espada):** Que agradable visita.

La peliazul se giró y vio al peliverde.

**Celeste (feliz):** ¡Zorro!

**Tashigi:** ¡Ronoa! ¡A ti te quería yo ver! ¡Enfrentémonos a un duelo!

**Zorro:** Aquí cada loco con su tema...

Empezaron a atacarse, Zorro llevaba una inmensa ventaja, hasta que arto, tiró la espada de la rival hasta el otro lado.

**Zorro:** Anda vete.

La peliazul, avergonzada, cogió su espada y se fue corriendo. Pero el peligro no se fue del todo, un marine aprovechó un descuido por mi parte para atacarme con su espada, pero Zorro se puso enfrente mió y le paró.

**Zorro:** Que poca vergüenza, un hombre armado contra una joven dama sin protección, ¡hay que tener poca vergüenza! **(Dicho esto tiró al marine al mar)** ¿Estás bien?

**Celeste (algo colorada):** Si, ¡pero no mola que me estés salvando todo el tiempo! ¡Así te tengo que dar las gracias todo el tiempo...! **(Me crucé de brazos, hinché los mofletes y aparte la mirada)**

**Zorro:** Ja, ja, ja. **(Se acerca a mí)** Pero si me encanta salvarte. **(Se pone enfrente de mí y se va acerando poco a poco a mi cara)** Por ti doy la vida...

**Estábamos a un centímetro cuando...**

**¿?:** ¡SÚPER! ¡Chicos, venid a ver esto!

**Zorro (separándose):** Me cago en...

**Usopp (Subiendo):** ¿Qué pasa?

**Franky:** Venga seguid, ¡que estaba quedando muy romántico!

**Zorro (pegándole un puñetazo):** ¡Vete a la mierda**! (Dice mientras se marcha al gimnasio)**

**Nami:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Celeste (cabreada):** Que sois muy oportunos...

**Nami:** ¿Hemos interrumpido algo?

**Celeste (mirándole con cara de pocos amigos y con un aura oscura a mi alrededor):** ¡No, hombre, no habéis interrumpido un bonito y romántico beso! **(Dije esto y me fui echando humo a mi camarote)**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Conseguiran Zorro y Celeste darse un beso sin ser interrumpidos? ¿Dejaran Luffy y los demas de ser tan "oportunos"? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de "Me cago en la madre qu epario, dejad de ser tan oportunos"<strong>

**¡Comentarios bien recibidos! ^^**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Me encerré en mi cuarto muy cabreada, me eché en mi cama de lado y acabe por dormirme.

Mientras, en el camarote de Zorro...

**Zorro (pensando mientras daba vueltas por el camarote):** _Tengo que quedarme a solas con ella... _**(Tras estar pensando un buen rato...) **¡Ya se!

Me desperté al rato, era la hora de cenar, a si que me levanté, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta...

**Celeste:** ¿Qué...? **(cogí una pequeña nota que había bajo la puerta y empecé a leerla)**

_Te espero en la playa de la Orca, estaré hasta las doce para poder hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante para mi...si no vas...te dejaré en paz..._

_Firmado: Zorro Ronoa._

Volví a leer el remitente y...me puse muy nerviosa... ¿Hablar de algo importante? ¿Qué podría ser...?

**Celeste:** Supongo que iré...

Alguien llamo a la puerta, así que guardé la nota en el bolsillo y la abrí.

**Celeste:** ¿Qué pasa, Nami?

**Nami: **Ya está la comida.

**Celeste: **No tengo ganas, cenad sin mí, ¿vale?

**Nami: **Está bien. ¿Te pasa algo?

**Celeste: **¿Puedo confiar en ti?

**Nami:** Claro, ¿qué pasa?

**Celeste:** Mira... **(Dije mostrándole la carta)**

La pelirroja la estuvo leyendo, y en cuanto terminó, me miró fijamente y después al remitente, así varias veces como en un partido de tenis.

**Celeste:** ¿Qué?

**Nami:** ¡Que fuerte! ¡Que te vaya muy bien! **(me hizo un gesto con la mano, sonrió y se fue)**

**Celeste:** En fin...

Salí de mi habitación, rumbo a la playa de la Orca. Llegué sobre las 10:27 más o menos. No vi a nadie, así que me puse a mirar el paisaje. La arena era muy blanca, el mar estaba en calma y el cielo despejado, un poco mas alejado, se podía ver unos acantilados, al lado había un arco y al lado un farallón. De repente sentí pasos, así que me giré.

**Celeste:** Ah, eras tú, bueno ¿de que querías hablar, Zorro?

**Zorro (con las manos metidas en los bolsillos): **Veras...ha...ha habido dos ocasiones en las que tu y yo...pues en fin...estábamos muy cerca...y...nos han interrumpido y bueno...te quería decir que...me...que tu... **(Piensa) **_Joder esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba... _**(Me mira a los ojos y se me acerca)** Lo que te quiero decir es esto... **(Me cogió de la cara y me besó)**

Me quedé con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero poco a poco los fui cerrando y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, para poder profundizar el beso. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que por falta de aire, nos separamos.

**Zorro (algo sonrojado):** Entonces... ¿tú también...? **(No le dejé terminar, ya que le volví a besar)**

**Celeste: **Si, cabeza de lechuga, yo también te quiero.

Me abrazó y estuvimos así un rato.

**Celeste:** Oye Zorro, ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho esta playa... **(Miré detenidamente el arco de piedra y de repente, se me nubló la vista...)**

**Flashback**

_Era muy pequeña, apenas tendría 8 años. Corría y me reía junto con dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer, de unos 43 años más o menos, estábamos en esta misma playa._

**Fin del Flashback**

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y perdí el equilibrio, suerte que Zorro me sostuvo.

**Zorro (alertado):** Celeste, ¿estás bien?

**Celeste:** Si...es que...creo...que he recordado algo... **(Nos sentamos en la arena) **Veras...yo estaba muy pequeña...corría y jugaba por esta playa junto con dos mayores...podrían ser mis padres...

**Zorro:** Entonces...tal vez sea esta tu tierra natal, ¿no?

Celeste: Tal vez...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Regresamos enseguida al barco y les contamos todo lo sucedido a los demás.

**Nami:** Pues he pensado...que nos podemos ir a un hotel ha pasar la noche, así podremos investigar un poco, y con el dinero del tesoro que encontramos hace tiempo tenemos para un hotel de lujo, ¿Qué te parece, capitán?

**Luffy:** ¿Hay comida?

**Nami:** Si.

**Luffy:** ¡Pues no hay más que hablar!

**Nami:** Pues vamonos, que me he enterado de que hay un hotelazo llamado Molentary Express que es la caña, ¡vamos!

Cogimos alguna ropa y nos fuimos al hotel, siguiendo a Nami. Cuando llegamos, la pelirroja se acercó al recepcionista...

**Nami:** Cinco habitaciones para una noche, por favor.

**Recepcionista:** Enseguida. ¿A nombre de quien?

**Nami:** A nombre de...Nami.

**Recepcionista:** Bien, pues tome **(le pasó 5 llaves**) son la habitación 210 211, 212, 213 y la 214. Que pasen una buena estancia.

**Nami:** Gracias.

Yo mientras, observaba unas fotografías del pueblo.

**Celeste (mirando al recepcionista):** Perdone señor, ¿estas fotografías cuando fueron tomadas?

**Recepcionista:** Esa de hay es del... **(Miró la fotografía, en el pie había una fecha) **en marzo de 1961.

**Celeste:** Es decir...de hace 50 años.

**Recepcionista:** Así es. ¿Desea saber algo más?

**Celeste:** No gracias, adiós... **(Pensando)** _Tiene que haber algún error...e visto muy poco de este pueblo y lo que e visto era idéntico a esa imagen, pero...no existe pueblo alguno que no cambien en 50 años...que raro..._

Llegamos a las puertas de las 5 habitaciones.

**Nami:** Bien, una habitación para dos personas. Yo con Robin.

**Luffy:** ¡Yo con Usopp!

**Chopper:** ¡Entonces yo me quedo solo!  
><strong>Franky:<strong> Te puedes venir conmigo.

**Chopper:** ¡Bien!

**Brook:** Sanji, tengo unas revistas muy interesantes...

**Sanji:** ¡Yo voy con Brook!

**Nami:** Bien pues parece que Zorro y Celeste van juntos, que paséis feliz estancia tortolitos.

**Sanji (matando a Zorro con la mirada): **Si la tocas te mato, marimo cabeza hueca.

Cada uno entró en su habitación.

**-Habitación de Luffy y Ussop-**

**Luffy (con estrellitas en los ojos):** ¡Guay, que lujoso! **(Dice mientras corre para saltar encima de la cama como en un trampolín)**

**-Habitación de Nami y Robin-**

Nami (con el signo de berris en los ojos): ¡Que maravilla!

**-Habitación de Sanji y Brook-**

**Sanji (mirando revistas porno junto con Brook):** ¡Waaa, mira este tío!

**Brook:** ¡Yohohoho!

**-Habitación de Zorro y Celeste-**

**Zorro (atrayéndome hacia él):** Oye...ahora que no hay nadie...

**Celeste (con cara pervertida):** ¿No me estarás proponiendo...?

**Zorro (besándome):** Si...

**Celeste:** Pues espero que pongas la misma pasión conmigo que con tus espadas...

**Zorro:** En seguida te lo demuestro, princesa...

**Empieza el lemon:**

Me tiró sobre la cama, se puso sobre mí y empezó a besarme el cuello, me quitó la camiseta y con el, el sujetador, pasando así a la historia, fue dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi estómago, donde me hizo algunas cosquillas y me reí un poco.

**Zorro:** Vaya, si hasta tienes cosquillas.

**Celeste: **Ni que fuera un troglodita...

**Zorro:** Ja, ja, ja...

Siguió bajando los besos hasta llegar al filo del pantalón, el cual me quitó con mucha maestría, mientras, yo le iba quitando la camiseta y las espadas, cayendo después el pantalón. El peliverde siguió con sus besos y caricias, hasta que se podía notar un gran bulto en el bóxer. Poco a poco, haciéndole sufrir un poquito, se los fui quitando hasta quedarnos completamente desnudos. Acercó su miembro hasta mi entrada y empezó a embestir enseguida, primero con embestidas suaves y lentas, pero al rato pasaron a ser rápidas y fuertes, hasta que ambos no aguantamos mas y llegamos al clímax.

**Fin del lemon.**

Zorro, al cabo de un rato, se salió y se tumbó a mi lado.

**Zorro:** ¿Estás bien?

**Celeste:** Mejor que nunca... **(Le miré a los ojos, le sonreí y le abracé)** Te quiero, Zorro...

**Zorro:** Yo no.

**Celeste (le mire con dolor):** ¿Qué...? **(No dijo nada, así que, con algunas lágrimas asomándose, me incorporé, dispuesta a irme pero una mano me agarró de la muñeca y me hizo mirarle a los ojos)**

**Zorro: **No te quiero, te amo. **(Dice mientras me besa, después me secó las lágrimas)**

**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**-Narra desconocido-**

Decían que la caja podía acabar con cualquiera que la abriese, cosa que ni yo ni nadie creíamos, pero todo cambio al recibir aquella carta...

Hace unos años, en la isla de Myland Road... (La isla en la que están Luffy y los demás)

En una habitación bastante desordenada, pero muy iluminada, se encontraban dos jóvenes muy parecidos, un chico y una chica, ella era Celeste.

**¿?:** Claire, **(se pronuncia Cler) **échale un vistazo a esto...

**Claire:** Oh, ¿Qué es eso, Luke? **(Se pronuncia Luk)**

**Luke:** Es una carta de Adrew, el ex compañero de nuestro padre.

**Claire:** ¿Ha pasado algo?

**Luke:** Léela tu misma...

_Querido Luke y Claire: Estoy seguro de que habréis oído hablar de una pieza conocida como la caja Elísea, como sabréis, más conocida como la caja de Pandora, con referencia al famoso mito. Este nombre le hace justicia a la caja, ya que se dice que causa la muerte de quien la abre. Aunque esto me parece un poco descabellado, ya sabéis como me obceco con los misterios, pero no soy el único interesado, pues vuestro padre se ha vuelto como loco al enterarse del paradero de la caja, cosa de la que os quería informar. Pero me congratula informaros, pues, de que finalmente he conseguido hacerme con el enigmático objeto. Y os diré más: creo que estoy a punto de resolver el misterio que rodea la caja. Por ahora solo he desarrollado una teoría, pero todavía no he tenido ocasión de comprobarla. Mi intención original era concluir mi investigación antes de que vuestro padre se percatase del poseedor y de que yo abriese la caja. Sin embargo, debo confesar que la curiosidad me supera. En el improbable caso de que me ocurra algo, espero que Claire, y solo ella, pueda finalizar mi investigación._

_Un cordial saludo de vuestro amigo,_

_Andrew Schrader._

**Claire (revisando la carta de arriba abajo): **Según el matasellos, esta carta fue enviada hace dos días. Deberíamos ir a ver al doctor. Tengo la impresión de que ha pasado algo terrible.

**Luke:** Pues esperemos de que falle esta vez tu intuición... Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha...

Ambos salimos de la habitación, rumbo a la casa del doctor.

Cogimos mi pequeño coche y empezamos a ir a casa de Andrew. La verdad es que me llamo mucho la atención que dijese que solo fuese mi hermana, Claire, la que terminase su investigación es caso de que a él le pasase algo...

Mientras, Claire escribía en su diario...

_Hoy, mi hermano y yo hemos recibido una carta del Dr. Schrader, mi viejo amigo y mentor. De acuerdo con su misiva, el buen doctor por fin se ha hecho la Caja Elísea, la siniestra reliquia conocida coloquialmente como la Caja de Pandora. Tengo la impresión de que algo no va bien. Creo que es conveniente hacerle una visita para comprobar que todo está en orden._

Al cabo de un rato, paramos en un edificio.

**Luke: **Este ha de ser el edificio donde vive el Dr. Schrader.

**Claire: **Será mejor que subamos cuanto antes...

Subimos corriendo hasta la última planta del edificio.

**Claire:** Estoy segura de que este es el apartamento del Dr. Schrader. **(Llamó a la puerta)** ¿Dr. Schrader? ¿Hola? Soy Claire. He venido tan pronto como he podido. **(Llamó un poco más fuerte)** ¿Doctor? ¿Está ahí?

**Luke:** No se oye nada, hermana. No quiero preocuparte, pero...

**Claire:** No tenemos tiempo para hipótesis, Luke. Tenemos qué abrir esta puerta de inmediato. Aunque...conociendo al doctor...tal vez... **(Miró debajo de la alfombrilla de suelo y...) **¡Ja! El profesor nunca cambiará...deja la llave en un sitio tan simple...

Abrimos la puerta enseguida y lo primero que vimos fue que la gran ventana que había al frente estaba abierta de par en par, pero más abajo...

**Luke (aterrorizado):** ¡No puede ser! ¡Doctor!

Mi hermana se acercó en seguida al doctor y lo puso boca arriba.

**Claire (blanca):** No...Andrew... ¿C-Como puede haber ocurrido...?

**Luke:** Esto es espantoso... ¿Crees que ha podido ser por intentar abrir la Caja Elísea?

**Claire:** Al decir verdad...no lo sé, hermano... De momento debe esperar. Tenemos que dar parte a la policía.

**Luke:** ¡Voy a ello! **(Dije corriendo hacia el teléfono)**

Al cabo de un rato llegó un inspector de policía junto con su ayudante.

**Inspector (apartándome):** ¡Con permiso! **(Y empezó a cachear el cuerpo)**

**Luke:** ¡Ey!

**Inspector:** Soy el inspector Chelmey. A si que ustedes son los que han encontrado el cuerpo...

**Claire:** Permítame que me presente, soy Claire. Soy futura profesora de Arqueología en la Universidad de Gressenhleler

**Luke:** Y yo soy su hermano pequeño, Luke.

**Chelmey (llevándose una mano a la barbilla):** Muy interesante. A si que este niño que lleva a todas partes es su hermano pequeño... No parecéis llevaros mucho tiempo.

**Claire:** Dos años son los que tenemos de diferencia, yo tengo 17 y él 15.

**Chelmey:** En fin, no es asunto mío. Este crimen no se va a resolver solo. A ver, háganse a un lado.

**Claire:** Por supuesto... **(Me acerqué a mi hermano)** Luke, no menciones la caja, ¿entendido? **(Le susurré)**

**Luke:** Ningún problema, hermana.

**Chelmey:** Veamos, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un asesinato, quizás? ¿O atentó la victima contra su propia vida...?

**Claire:** Inspector, creo que debe saber que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave cuando llegamos.

**Chelmey:** Entiendo. Así que esta puerta, que es el único punto de acceso a este apartamento, estaba cerrada. Por lo tanto, el doctor estaba completamente aislado del exterior en un octavo piso, ¿no? Por consiguiente... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Este anciano ha debido de sufrir un infarto!

**Luke:** ¿Eeeh? ¿Cómo ha llegado usted a esa conclusión?

**Chelmey:** Piensa un poco, niño. ¿Qué otra explicación debe haber?

**Claire: **Resulta innegable que estamos en el octavo piso y que la puerta estaba cerrado, inspector. Sin embargo, yo no diría que esta puerta está completamente aislada del exterior.

**Chelmey: **¿Eso cree? De acuerdo, explíquese.

**Claire: **¿No resulta evidente? En está habitación hay un detalle que ha pasado desapercibido.

**Chelmey: **¿Eh?

**Claire**: Lo tiene ante sus propios ojos, inspector.

**Chelmey: ¡**Bah! Estoy harto de intelectuales de pacotilla que se piensan que lo saben todo. Hoy en día cualquier infeliz se cree que puede hacer mi trabajo mejor que yo. Como iba diciendo, es evidente que la víctima sufrió un infarto. Y he aquí el desencadenante.** (Dijo señalando un fósil de un pequeño dinosaurio)**

**Claire: **¿Esto? Parece una reproducción a escala de un cronosaurio.

**Chelmey: **Nada, seguro que semejante bicho provocaría un patatús al más pintado. Aquí va mi teoría: Este pobre anciano de topó con el bicharraco al encender la luz y le dio un ataque al corazón.

**Luke: **Pero esta es la casa del doctor. ¿Cómo iba a asustarle un esqueleto que él mismo había puesto ahí?

**Chelmey: **La gente va perdiendo memoria conforme se hace mayor. Tú eres muy joven para entenderlo.

**Luke: **En eso no le falta razón. No entiendo nada...

**Chelmey: **A ver señorita... ¿Claus? O... ¿Claire? Sí, eso. ¿Qué opina usted?

**Claire: **Su teoría resulta ciertamente plausible. Por otra parte, la luz estaba apagada cuando llegamos, así que no puede ser correcta.

**Chelmey: **Si usted lo dice...

**Claire: **Es más, inspector, mire a su alrededor. ¿No ve nada raro?

**Luke: **¿A que te refieres, hermana?

**Claire: **Fíjate en todo lo que te rodea, Luke. Estoy segura de que tú también puedes verlo.

**Luke: **Vale...** (Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, y lo analiza mentalmente) **_Vamos a ver...En el escritorio hay unos cuantos libros apilados, a la izquierda de este hay un sarcófago lleno de polvo y unos cuantos jarrones con algunas pocas flores secas... arriba hay unos estantes con pequeños frascos...al lado hay una ventana cerrada y debajo de esta hay una pequeña mesita con cajas de cartón con libros dentro...a su izquierda hay una vitrina con más libros, pero estos parecen más caros... al lado hay una armadura vieja y al lado está la puerta por la que hemos entrado... y al lado hay mas estanterías con más libros...y así hasta volver al escritorio y encima hay otra ventana cerrada y con un trozo de cortina roto... ¡Eso es! _**(Miro a mi hermana) **¡Pues claro! ¡En esta ventana falta una cortina!

**Chelmey:** ¡Bah! ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la escena del crimen?

El pequeño abrió la ventana, y entonces se pudo ver la tela atada de la ventana a la azotea que estaba en frente a la misma altura.

**Luke:** De aquí se deduce que alguien salió de la habitación por la ventana... ¡y solo puede ser el sospechoso!

**Claire:** Una teoría muy razonable. ¡Buen trabajo, Luke!

**Chelmey:** ¡Sí, sí, muy razonable! Yo estaba a punto de sugerir lo mismo.

**Luke: **¡Será mentiroso!

**Claire (susurrándole):** ¡Sssh! Luke, me parece que nuestro amigo el inspector no nos va a servir de mucho. ¿Qué te parece si investigamos por nuestra cuenta?

**Luke (susurrándome):** ¡Mira hermanita! El doctor tiene algo en la mano.

**Claire (cogiendo el contenido):** Es una fotografía vieja, pero está echa pedazos. Resulta **imposible saber que es.**

**Chelmey:** ¡¿Qué se creen que hacen? ¡No pueden ir por ahí cogiendo pruebas! Traigan aquí ese...esa... Eh, ¿qué es exactamente eso? Bah, tampoco es que importe mucho. Por ahora me lo guardo. Y ahora salgan de aquí.

**Luke (siendo echados del apartamento por el inspector):** ¡Oiga! ¡Pero si aun no hemos acabado!

Pero nos acabó cerrando la puerta.

**Claire:** El Dr. Schrader dijo que tenía la caja, pero ahí no había ningún artefacto fuera de lo común...

**Luke:** Hermana, ¿y si el asesino del doctor también robó la caja?

**Claire:** Una teoría muy interesante, pero solo una teoría al fin y al cabo. Por suerte he encontrado esto. **(Dije sacando un billete de tren que cogí de la chaqueta del doctor)** Por suerte, este billete podría conducirnos a la verdad.

**Luke:** Es del famoso tren Molentary Express...

**Claire:** En efecto, Luke. Creo que deberíamos coger ese tren.

**-Volviendo a la habitación de Zorro y Celeste-**

Me desperté de golpe, había vuelto a recordar algo.

**Zorro (adormilado):** ¿Pasa algo...?

**Celeste (en shock):** He...He recordado algo...

**Zorro:** Cuéntame.** (Dijo incorporándose)**

Le conté todo lo recordado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que fue de aquella investigación? ¿Llegaron a coger el tren Luke y Claire? ¿Volverá a recordar algo más Claire?<strong>

**¡Comentarios bien recibidos ^^ !**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se reunieron todos...

**Nami: **Entonces...tu nombre real es Claire...

**Robin: **Y eras futura profesora de arqueología.

**Chopper: **Y tenias un hermano pequeño**...**

**Claire: **Si...

**Sanji (encendiendo un cigarrillo):** ¿Te pasa algo?

**Claire:** Es que...estoy deseando poder recordar más...poder saber que ocurrió después, y sobre todo...saber que ha sido de mi hermano...

**Robin:** Es normal...

**Nami:** Pues vayamos a investigar por la ciudad.

**Luffy:** No me he enterado de nada, pero me parece buen plan.

**Nami:** Bien pues dividámonos en los mismos grupos que en las habitaciones, nos veremos aquí a la hora del almuerzo. ¡Hasta luego!

Zorro y yo empezamos a caminar, hasta llegar a una pequeña plazoleta, entonces, empezamos a escuchar comentarios.

**Ciudadana 1 (mirándome):** ¿Esa no es...?

**Ciudadana 2:** Estoy segura de que el ella. ¿Cómo es capaz de volver aquí después de todo?

**Ciudadana 1:** Hay que tener poca vergüenza...mira que dejar a su familia en aquel momento...

**Ciudadana 2:** Y salió en todos los periódicos...

**Zorro (murmurando en mi oído):** Te has dado cuenta de que están hablando de ti, ¿verdad?

**Claire:** Si...

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una callejuela desierta, me giré para hablar con el peliverde, pero...

**Claire:** ¿Zorro? ¿Dónde te has metido...? Ya se ha vuelto a perder...

**¿?: **Perdone, señorita. **(Yo me giré, y vi a un hombre con gafas y un sombrero)** ¿Usted es Claire?

**Claire:** Eh...si, ¿pasa algo?

**¿?: **Tome, **(dije mostrándome un billete de tren)** me lo ha dado un conocido suyo.

**Claire:** ¿Pero quien es usted?

**¿?: **Eso es algo que no debe saber por el momento, espero que volvamos a vernos señorita, ha sido un placer hablar con usted. **(Dice mientras lo perdía de vista por la calle)**

Miré fijamente el billete.

**Claire (pensando):** _Es...el billete con el que recordé lo de anoche...pero..._

**¿?: **Por fin te encuentro...

**Claire (girándome):** Ah, Zorro, eres tú...

**Zorro:** ¿Qué es eso? **(dijo mirando el billete)**

**Claire:** Esto...veras...me he encontrado con un hombre y me pregunto por mi nombre, y al responderle me dio esto...y resulta que...es el mismo billete que recordé anoche...

**Zorro (Echándole un vistazo):** Molentary Express... ¿Crees que deberíamos ir?

**Claire:** Si.

**Zorro:** Pues vamos al Sunny, les dejamos una nota y nos vamos a coger ese tren.

Claire: Me parece bien.

Guardé el billete en el bolsillo y nos fuimos al Sunny. Una vez dejamos la nota, nos fuimos a la estación de trenes.

En nuestro vagón...

**Zorro:** ¿Crees que la clave de este misterio se encuentra en el Molentary Express?

**Claire (mirando por la ventanilla):** Eso espero. Tengo la certeza de que el Molentary Express nos llevará al corazón de este asunto.

**-Narra desconocido-**

Así, ambos se alejaron de la zona este de la ciudad y se acercaban a la zona oeste, la cual había escuchado que se trataba de un lugar algo pobre, casi parecía un pueblo. Ajenos a las prioridades que se les depararía su viaje.

**-Narra Claire-**

**Cogí un diario que acababa de comprarme Robin y empecé a escribir:**

_Un yate sobre raíles:_

_Dado que no contamos con más pistas, Zorro y yo hemos decidido hacer uso del billete de tren que me dio aquel desconocido y embarcar en el Molentary Express. Pero es muy sospechoso que el propio billete no indique el destino._

Cuando terminé, guardé el diario, y el peliverde y yo salimos del vagón.

**Claire: **Recuerda, Zorro, hemos venido a investigar, no vayas a despistarte o a perderte.

**Zorro: **Ni que fuera un niño...

**Claire:** ¿No lo eres? **(El peliverde solo me gruñó)**

**Zorro: **Empecemos a investigar el tren.

De repente, una niña de unos 13 años se nos acercó.

**Lili:** ¡Dicen que las cabinas del segundo vagón son tan superlujosas que las manillas de las puertas son de oro! Pero no admiten a nadie en ese vagón a no ser que sea mega rico. ¿Y vosotros, sois ricos? Si lo sois, podréis pasar al vagón de las cabinas superlujosas.

**Zorro:** ¿Cabinas superlujosas?

**Claire:** En las que solo los clientes adinerados pueden entrar... Si la pequeña tiene razón, debe haber compartimentos de lujo en el vagón de al lado.

**Zorro:** Pues si Nami estuviese aquí liaría una por verlos...

Seguimos caminando hasta cruzar al siguiente pasillo en el cual nos encontramos a una ancha mujer hablando.

**Babette:** Tendremos que conformarnos con este compartimiento. Espero que mi niñito se encuentre a gusto. Lo que me recuerda que es la hora de comer de mi cariñito. Tendré que ir al restaurante.

Cuando la señora se alejó...

**Zorro:** Esa es la típica señora que viaja en un tren como este: una mujer extravagante e insoportable, mas o menos como Nami...

**Claire:** Cierto, Zorrito. Este tren está lleno de gente así... Por eso debemos ser discretos y mostrar buena educación; la situación así lo requiere.

**Zorro:** ¡No jodas!

**Claire:** ¡Zorro!

**Zorro:** ¡Está bien! Seré más educado...

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al vagón-restaurante, el cual estaba abarrotado. De repente se nos acercó un camarero con poco pelo en la cabeza y con bigote blanco, iba muy bien vestido y con una bandeja.

**Camarero Chester:** Lo lamento, caballero. Tenemos el vagón al completo en este momento.

**Zorro:** Es una pena.

**Camarero Chester:** Lo siento. ¡Que casualidad! ¡Acaba de quedarse una mesa libre! Voy a preparársela enseguida. Esperen un momento, por favor.

**Zorro:** ¡Estupendo, con el hambre que tengo!

**Claire (regañándole):** Zorro...

**Babette:** Perfecto, por fin está lista nuestra mesa. Vamos a sentarnos.

**Camarero Chester:** Señora, un momento. Estos pasajeros llevaban un rato esperando...

**Babette:** ¡Que tontería! ¿Iba a dejar pasar a esta gente antes que a nosotros? ¡Esto es un insulto!

**Camarero Chester:** Mis más sinceras disculpas, señora, pero estos señores habían llegado antes que usted y...

**Babette:** ¡Usted no me hace esperara a mí! ¿Entendido? ¡Ni un segundo! ¡Y ahora, aparte! **(Dice sentándose en la silla)**

**Camarero Chester:** ¡Señora!

**Zorro:** Que prepotente...

**Camarero Chester: **Lo siento mucho, señores. En el último vagón hay una plataforma para admirar las vistas de la ciudad. ¿Les apetece esperar allí mientras les preparo otra mesa?

**Claire:** No es necesario que se disculpe, buen hombre. Entendemos que su trabajo no es fácil. Iremos a la plataforma; ya volveremos más adelante.

Salimos al pasillo.

**Zorro:** Oye, que voy un momento al servicio.

**Claire:** Vale, aquí te espero.

Aproveché para escribir en mi diario, lo saqué de la bandolera y empecé a escribir.

_Alboroto en el restaurante:_

_Tal y como sospechaba, el restaurante del tren es muy popular entre los pasajeros (no quiero imaginar a Luffy), así que esperamos pacientemente a que quede libre una mesa. El camarero nos ha recomendado pasar el tiempo en la plataforma del último vagón para que nos relajemos con las vistas a la ciudad y, dadas las circunstancias, considero que mejor será aceptar su consejo._

Justo cuando terminé de escribir, salió el espadachín del servicio.

**Zorro:** Ya estoy.

**Claire:** Bien, pues sigamos.

Seguimos caminado hasta llegar a la plataforma.

**Claire:** Oh, que bien se está aquí.

**Zorro:** Caray, esto es genial, ¡que brisa más fresquita!

**Claire:** Tienes rezón y el paisaje es fantástico.

**Zorro: **Pues no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

**Claire:** ¿Qué? **(El espadachín me agarró del trasero y me besó)** Pervertido... **(Le susurré)**

**Zorro:** Tal vez...

Pasamos un rato abrazados hasta que decidimos separarnos.

**Claire:** Creo que ya nos hemos hecho una idea de la distribución de este tren. Ya podemos iniciar la investigación propiamente dicha.

**Zorro:** Vale, ¡empecemos!

Volvimos al interior del tren, para ser exactos, al vagón 7. Nos encontramos en el pasillo a un muy bajito pero viejo hombre.

**Beluga (mirándome):** ¡Ah, como me gusta viajar en tren! Es una de esas cosas que le suben la moral a uno.

**Claire:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Y si eso tan lujoso como el suyo, tanto mejor, Sr. Beluga.

**Beluga:** Así que sabe quien soy.

**Claire:** Le vi esta mañana en el periódico de la ciudad, y la verdad, me he llevado una muy buena imagen de usted, ya que su reputación aquí es solo comparable con la de este fantástico tren. Resulta impresionante que lograra construir este ferrocarril cuando era tan joven.

**Beluga:** Ja, ja, ¿en serio? Lo siento mucho...señorita, pero me parece que no la conozco ni la mitad de bien que usted a mí.

**Claire:** Me llamo Claire. Arqueóloga y aficionada a los trenes. Después de oír un sinfín de maravillas sobre este tren, decidí verlo por mi misma.

**Beluga:** Muy interesante. Encantado de conocerla, Señorita...Claire, ¿verdad? Vaya, vaya, qué tarde se ha hecho. Tengo que marcharme. Por favor, disfrute del viaje. **(Dice marchándose del vagón)**

**Zorro:** Serás pelota...

**Claire:** Hay que ganarse la confianza de esta gente. Oye Zorro, volvamos al restaurante, que me ha entrado apetito.

**Zorro:** Bien.

Entramos en el vagón-restaurante y nos volvió a atender el camarero de antes.

**Camarero Chester:** Me alegro de verles de nuevo, señores. Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar. Pasen por aquí.

**Zorro:** Bien, ya era hora de hincar el diente.

**Claire:** Opino lo mismo.

**Zorro:** Oye mira, parece que pasa algo hay.

Miré y vi al Sr. Beluga discutiendo con uno de los cocineros.

**Beluga:** ¡¿Y a esto lo llamas alta cocina? ¡Que disparate! ¡¿Esto es lo que le estamos sirviendo a los clientes?

**Cocinero Marcaroni:** ¡Ahora le...le...preparo otro plato, señor! ¡Enseguida!

**Beluga:** ¡Puaj! ¡Quita esta porquería de mi vista!

**Cocinero Marcaroni:** ¡Por...por supuesto! Siento mucho...haberle ofendido.

**Beluga:** ¡Ah, y una cosa más: estos jarrones son de lo más vulgar! ¡Y el cuadro, un despropósito! ¡Cámbialos inmediatamente!

**Camarero Chester:** Señor, si esa obra es la última creación del archiconocido...

**Beluga:** ¡Como si lo ha pintado mi abuela! ¡Que lo quites, ahora mismo!

**Camarero Chester:** Pues...pues claro, señor. Ahora mismo me pongo a ello.

**Zorro:** Ese es el hombre que hemos visto antes...será mandón...

**Claire:** Si, es el señor Beluga. Es una pena que no le gustase el cuadro. Yo lo encuentro fascinante.

**Zorro:** Aquí, cada loco con su tema...

Terminé de comer antes que Zorro, a si que me paré a escribir en mi diario.

_Las vistas de la plataforma:_

_El paisaje desde la plataforma es sobrecogedor. No me imaginaba que una ciudad pudiese ser tan bonita. Es como si el tiempo se detuviese. Pero no debemos desatender a la investigación: será mejor que sigamos investigando._

Un rato después, fue Zorro el que terminó de almorzar, así que nos levantamos dispuestos a seguir con la investigación.

**Camarero Chester:** Muchas gracias, señores. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida.

**Claire:** Desde luego. Encuentro que la variedad y la calidad han sido excelentes.

**Camarero Chester:** Nos horra con sus palabras, señorita. ¿Desea pagar ahora?

**Claire:** Claro, tome. **(Dije mientras le daba la cantidad exacta más la propina)**

**Camarero Chester:** Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita. Aún queda un rato para llegar a la parada, así que siéntense y disfruten del viaje.

Salimos al siguiente vagón, y me encontré con una extraña escena.

**Claire:** Mmm. ¿Qué es esto?

**Babette (hablando con un hombre que me resultaba familiar):** ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Mi chiquitín! ¡Tienen que hacer algo! ¡Registren todo el tren! ¡Inspector Chelmey, haga algo!

**Claire:** ¡¿QUÉ? N-No puede ser...

**Zorro:** ¿Pasa algo?

**Continuará...**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Me impactó mucho ver a aquel hombre del reciente recuerdo.

**Claire:** No, no es nada... **(Le dije con una sonrisa, para así tranquilizarle)**

**Zorro:** Está bien...

**Chelmey:** Señora, tranquilícese. Póngame al tanto de la situación.

**Babette:** ¡Mi pequeñín se ha escapado y aún no ha vuelto! ¡Me muero de preocupación!

**Chelmey (mirándonos a Zorro y a mi, lo que me tensó):** Perdonen, ¿no habrán visto por casualidad a un niño solo?

**Zorro:** Pues no, la verdad.

**Babette:** ¡Señores, les exijo que registren el tren inmediatamente! ¡Encuentren a mi niño!

**Chelmey (murmurando):** Grr, lleva así desde que he llegado...

**Claire (pensando):** Parece que no se acuerda de mí... **(Miro a la señora)** Entiendo su preocupación, señora. Mi acompañante **(señalo al espadachín)** y yo la ayudaremos en su búsqueda. Pero debemos ponernos manos a la obra de inmediato y no perder más tiempo.

**Babette:** ¿Pero aún están ahí? ¡Pues si tienen tiempo para tanta cháchara, dense prisa y tráiganme a mi niñito!

**Chelmey:** Las únicas pistas son este zapato, que se le debió de caer al pequeño, y su nombre es, Tom. He intentado que esta señora me diera más datos, pero no hay manera. No hace más que pedirme que registre el tren.

**Zorro (cogiendo el zapato del niño):** ¿Qué este es uno de los zapatos del crío? Pero si es diminuto, ¿no?

Y era verdad, ya tenía que ser un niño recién nacido para que pudiese llevarlo.

**Claire: **Si, es ciertamente curioso, Zorro.

**Zorro:** Lo más curioso es que la mayoría de los niños con ese número aún no saben andar. **(Eso me llamó mucho la atención, guardé el pequeño zapato en la bandolera)**

Saqué mi pequeño diario y empecé a escribir:

_La búsqueda de Tom:_

_Cuándo explorábamos el tren, Zorro y yo nos hemos encontrado con la Sra. Babette. Esta mujer, que tiene un tamaño y carácter descomunales, estaba muy preocupada por su hijo perdido, Tom. Al parecer, la criatura se escapó en un momento de distracción y hasta ahora solo ha aparecido uno de sus zapatos. ¿A dónde habrá ido el niño?_

Nos encontrábamos, junto con Chelmey, en el vagón número 4. Mi peliverde y yo decidimos investigar por nuestra cuenta, así que nos fuimos hasta el pasillo del vagón 3, donde nos encontramos con una mujer con una enorme nariz.

Claire: Disculpe, señora. ¿Ha visto a un niño pequeño por aquí sin un zapato?

Astrid: Pues no, si hubiera visto a un niño con un solo zapato, me acordaría.

Claire: Muy bien, gracias.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta.

Zorro: Me pregunto qué lujos esconde ese vagón.

En seguida se nos acercó un vigilante.

**Sammy:** ¡A ver, parando el carro! Sammy Thunder, que es el menda, dice que aquí solo entran los peces gordos. Ya se que les molaría hurgar por ahí, pero el vagón está reservado, ahí es la cosa.

**Zorro:** ¿Qué todo el vagón esta completo? Seguro que los han reservado unos supermagnates.

**Claire:** Muy probablemente. Debe ser muy cómodo tener un vagón entero para uno solo en este tren.

**Zorro:** Pues parece que nunca lo sabremos...

**Claire:** Seguramente...

Nos dimos la vuelta y seguimos caminado hasta que...

**¿?:** ¡Oh!

**Claire:** ¡Perdone, señor!

Le miré atentamente, si no me equivocaba, era el hombre que me dio el billete, pero llevaba a un pequeño perrito cogido.

**¿?: **No, no pasa nada, disculpe.

Dicho esto, siguió andando hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

**Zorro:** ¿Pasa algo, Claire?

**Claire:** No, no. Es solo que...hay algo en ese hombre que me resulta familiar...

Dimos unos pasos, hasta que una azafata de nos acercó.

**Azafata Sally:** Buenas, pareja. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber o algún tentempié?

**Claire:** No, muchas gracias. ¿No habrá visto por casualidad a un niño pequeño por aquí?

**Azafata Sally:** ¿Un niño, dice? Pues no, lo siento, no me suena de nada. Ooooh, ooooh, ¿y que a pasado? ¿Se ha perdido en el tren?

**Claire:** Si, y aún no hemos podido encontrarlo.

**Azafata Sally:** No es por cotillear, pero, ¿es vuestro? Al niño, me refiero.

**Claire (totalmente roja):** ¡N-No, s-somos demasiado jóvenes!

**Azafata Sally:** Ya decía yo. Aún sois muy jóvenes para tener hijos. Bueno, he de irme, adiós, y que pasen buen viaje.

Seguimos caminando, y sin darnos cuenta, entramos en la cocina, peor por suerte no había nadie.

**Claire:** Por aquí no es...

**Zorro:** Oye, mira. **(Cogió un objeto que avía tras unas cajas con tomates y fruta) **Es una gorra...tal vez sea de Tom.

**Claire:** Desde luego, no deberíamos descartar es posibilidad.

**Zorro:** ¿Cómo crees que pudo llegar ahí Tom? ¡Si esto es muy estrecho!

**Claire (cerrando los ojos y empezando a pensar):** Mmm, buena pregunta... **(Guardé la gorra en la bandolera y salimos de la cocina) **

Entramos en el vagón-restaurante y decidimos preguntarle al camarero.

**Claire:** Disculpe, señor, ¿ha visto por aquí a un niño pequeño al que le faltara un zapato?

**Camarero Chester:** No, creo que no. Pero ahora que lo dice, hace un rato había aquí una pareja que hablaba de un niño.

**Claire:** Mmm. ¿Y no sabrá dónde podemos encontrar a esta pareja, buen hombre?

**Camarero Chester:** Me parece recordar que viajaban en el vagón numero cuatro. ¿Por qué no les hacen una visita?

**Claire:** Me parece una idea muy acertada. Muchas gracias. Vamos, Zorro. Tenemos que visitar a una pareja del cuarto vagón.

Fuimos hasta el lugar indicado, y vimos una puerta entreabierta, llamamos a la puerta y entramos

**Carlo:** ¡Un momento! Se ha equivocado de habitación. Aquí viajamos mi mujer y yo.

**Claire:** Disculpe la intromisión, pero estamos buscando a un pequeño. ¿No sabrán ustedes algo al respecto?

**Mitzi:** Cariño, creo que se refieren a esa criatura que acaba de pasar por aquí, ¿te acuerdas?

**Carlo:** ¿Eh?... ¡Ah, si! Era una criatura adorable, y tenía pinta de ser inteligente, ¿verdad?

**Claire:** ¿Así que han visto a Tom? Lleva varias horas desaparecido.

**Carlo (acariciándose la barba):** ¿Eh? Ah, pues mire, no sé si era chico o chica, ahora que lo dice. Pero Tom suena bien, si.

**Mitzi:** Oh, bizcochito, me apostaría mi mejor juego de té a que era chica...

**Carlo:** Mmm, si, si, es verdad, ya me parecía a mí que era chica. Pero a no ser que lleve un lacito en la cabeza, es difícil decirlo, ¿no?

**Mitzi:** ¡Huy! Ahora estoy confundida. No tengo la menor idea de quien estamos hablando.

**Claire:** ¡¿Qué? **(Se me encendió la bombilla)**

**Zorro:** Claire, me temo que esta pista ha resultado totalmente inútil.

**Claire (imitando a Mitzi):** Al contrario, bizcochito, **(volvía a mi tono normal)** puede que hayamos dado con una información muy valiosa.

**Zorro (confundido):** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Claire:** Ahora verás, pero primero, volvamos al lugar donde desaparecido Tom.

Salimos de la habitación.

**Claire:** ¡Ah, inspector! ¿Ha encontrado alguna otra pista del paradero del niño perdido?

**Chelmey:** Así que aún están partiéndose los cuernos para encontrar al chaval, ¿eh?

**Claire:** ¿Quiere decirle que ya han encontrado al niño?

**Chelmey:** No, no, en absoluto. Lo que quiero decir es que el niño ya no se encuentra a bordo. Ya he preguntado a todo el mundo y nadie lo ha visto. Por lo tanto, podemos concluir que el pobrecillo debió bajarse o incluso caerse del tren.

**Claire (aterrorizada ante sus palabras):** ¡¿Caerse?

**Chelmey:** Sí, todos sabemos que a los niños les encantan ir corriendo como locos por ahí. Si a esto le sumamos el hecho de que tienen unas cabezas enormes, el resultado es una desgracia. De esto ya se encargará la policía, así que ya pueden abandonar la **búsqueda.**

**Claire:** Un momento, inspector. Las ventanas del tren están muy altas y las salidas están bloqueadas Así las cosas, ¿no cree que sea poco probable que un niño bajara del tren sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

**Chelmey:** De acuerdo, señorita, continúe. ¿Adónde cree entonces que puede haber ido este renacuajo?

**Claire:** No lo sé, pero mi intuición me dice que hemos partido de una posición errónea.

**Chelmey:** No se puede razonar, con usted. De acuerdo sigan jugando a los detectives, pero no descubrirán nada, se lo aseguro.

El inspector se alejó.

**Claire:** ¿En que piensas, Zorro? Pareces distraído.

**Zorro:** No sabría decirte por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien lleva todo el día vigilándonos.

**Claire:** Tú también, ¿eh? Yo llevo todo el día con la misma sensación.

**Zorro:** ¿Crees que alguien nos sigue?

**Claire:** Es muy posible, si. Mantente alerta en todo momento.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que me tropecé con un pequeño objeto.

**Claire:** ¿Eh? **(Cogí el objeto)**

**Zorro:** Es uno de los zapatos de Tom, ¿no?

**Claire:** Si, eso parece.

**Zorro:** Pero es del mismo pie que el zapato que nos dio el inspector...

**Claire:** Mmm. **(Me paré a pensar, cerré los ojos y empecé a atar cabos)** ¡Pues claro! En ese caso, Tom debe de ser... ¡Ja, ja, ja, pues claro! Zorro, creo que andábamos mal encaminados...

**Zorro:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Claire:** Párate a pensar en como se han ido desarrollando los acontecimientos.

**Zorro (llevándose una mano a la cabeza):** Eh...vale... **(Empezó a recordar cada momento)** A ver... Primero, el inspector encontró un zapato diminuto.

**Claire:** Exacto. Tan pequeño que podría ser de un bebé.

**Zorro:** Y luego hemos encontrado una gorra en la cocina... Pero estaba en un rincón poco accesible: no sé como puede haber llegado ahí Tom.

**Claire:** Correcto. Para poder llegar ahí, Tom tendría que medir, como mucho, a la altura de tus rodillas.

**Zorro:** Pues no recuerdo haber visto un niño tan pequeño en el tren...

**Claire:** Eso mismo pienso yo, así que debemos empezar a considerar otra teoría. ¿Y si ya hemos visto a Tom y no nos hemos dado cuenta? Porque hemos asumido de que se trataba de un niño pequeño... Pero puede que hayamos estado equivocados desde el principio.

**Zorro:** Creo que ya se ha donde quieres llegar...

**Claire:** El segundo zapato era otro zapato izquierdo, idéntico al que nos dio el inspector. Si este extraño par de zapatos significa lo que yo creo...nuestro amigo Tom es...

**Zorro:** ¡Tom es un perro!

**Claire:** ¿Recuerdas al hombre que llevaba un perro en brazos? Sospecho que ese perro era Tom.

**Zorro:** Entonces, si encontramos a ese hombre, ¡encontraremos a Tom!

Me paré un momento a escribir en mi diario.

_En busca del hombre:_

_Las pruebas que hemos recogido durante la búsqueda me hacen pensar que es más probable que Tom sea un perro, y no un niño como creíamos. Ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar a un hombre que llevaba un perro en brazos. Debo encontrarle para confirmar mis sospechas._

Decidimos ir por todos los vagones, hasta que nos encontramos con un vigilante.

**Claire:** Perdone señor, ¿ha visto a un hombre de la altura de él **(señalé a Zorro)** con sombrero y gafas?

**Guardia:** He visto a un hombre parecido hace un rato, entró en la plataforma de observación.

**Claire:** Muchísimas gracias, señor.

Fuimos corriendo a la plataforma, y en efecto, allí estaba aquel misterioso hombre de espaldas, contemplando la ciudad.

**Claire:** Disculpe.

**¿? (Girándose):** ¿Eh? **(Justo en ese momento, el perrito saltó y empezó a correr al interior del vagón)**

**Zorro: **¡El perro! **(Dijo mientras intentaba cogerlo)**

Yo me distraje intentando coger a Tom, pero el hombre sospechoso, nos echó a un lado y se adentró en los vagones, ignorando al perro.

**Claire (Agarrando a la barandilla):** ¡Maldita sea! ¡Más cuidado! ¿Eh? **(Justo en ese momento, el perro se subió a mi regazo)**

**Zorro:** Y pensar que hemos estado buscando todo el rato a un perro...

**Claire:** Ja, ja, ja, así es Zorrito. Ahora debemos devolvérselo a su dueña. Pero un momento.

Saqué mi diario.

_A los aposentos de Babette:_

_Tal y como sospechaba, el hombre llevaba a Tom. Pero no puedo entretenerme ahora. La Sra. Babette necesita saber de su "pequeño"._

Fuimos hasta el vagón 6. Llamamos a la puerta de la habitación de la dueña y entramos con Tom.

**Babette:** ¡Oh, por fin, mi angelito, estás bien! ¡Mi pequeño Tommy! ¡No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos! **(El perrito solo ladró suavemente)**

Entonces entró el inspector Chelmey.

**Chelmey:** ¿Qué este es Tom? ¡Señora, creíamos que estábamos buscando a in niño, no a un chucho con un corte de pelo extravagante!

**Babette (indignada): **Pero, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a comparar a mi Tomilín con un chucho cualquiera?

**Chelmey: **Yo no me encargo de perros perdidos. Si le vuelve a ocurrir, búsquelo usted misma. Grr... Hay gente que no tiene ni pizca de sentido común. Barton **(dijo llamando a su ayudante)** vamos a resolver casos de verdad.

**Barton (haciendo un saludo a lo sargento):** Eh...S...Si, inspector.

**Babette:** ¡Eh, no se vaya! ¡No me deje con la palabra en la boca! ¡Aún no he acabado con usted! En fin, dejemos ese asunto. Cariñín, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. ¿Adónde habías ido? Es tan precioso que temía que alguien lo hubiera raptado para pedir un rescate. En cualquier caso, creo que se merecen una recompensa. Aquí tienen. Puede parecer demasiado generoso, ¡pero insisto en que lo acepten! **(Dice dándonos un saco con dinero en su interior)**

**Claire:** Muchas gracias, señora.

**Zorro:** Es lo mínimo que debía hacer después de todo...

**Claire:** Zorro, no seas maleducado y dale las gracias.

**Zorro:** No. **(Después de darle un puñetazo...)** M-Muchas gracias...señora...

**Continuará...**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Fui al baño, y por el camino, me encontré a hombre sospechoso.

**Claire:** Perdone... **(Le vi triste) **¿Le pasa algo?

**¿?:** ¿Eh? No, no es nada.

**Claire:** ¿Sabe? **(me puse a su lado)** Siempre es bueno librarse de algo que nos hace daño o que nos preocupa...pero si no me lo quiere contar, es totalmente comprensible...

**¿?: **Tiene razón...veras, es que...he recordado una cosa que me pasó hace tiempo... Mi madre buscaba una cosa...pero...murió hace unos años...solo he conocido a dos personas tan amables e inteligentes...ella y...mi hermana...ellas eran mi razón para vivir...mi hermana y yo nos quedamos solos y...mi hermano me trató como a su hijo...apenas conocí a mi madre, así que se podría decir que ella era para mi como una madre. De hecho, siguió tratándome así después de un terrible acontecimiento... Se tuvo que ir hace casi un año de esta isla, y lamentablemente, no se nada de ella.

**Claire:** Entiendo. Lamento mucho su pérdida señor...

**¿?:** Gracias. Supongo que sabrás que soy el que te dio el billete de tren... Llámame...Hershel.

**Claire:** Está bien, señor Hershel. Bueno, he de irme. ¡Hasta otra!

**Hershel:** ¡Hasta otra, señorita! **(Me fui, y se quedó mirando el lugar en el que estaba antes, con una amplia sonrisa)** Siempre estuviste conmigo, y te lo agradezco... (Dijo para si mismo)

Volví a mi habitación, Zorro se había quedado dormido, así que aproveché para escribir.

_Los recuerdos de Hershel:_

_Al fin he conseguido hablar con el misterioso hombre, al que se hace llamar Hershel. Al parecer, su madre murió hace un tiempo, y su hermana mayor se fue de la isla. La historia me ha conmovido y la verdad, suerte que Zorro se ha quedado dormido, porqué si no me llamaría blandengue o algo parecido, je, je. Apenas queda un rato para que lleguemos a nuestra parada._

Estaba todo en silencio, observaba a Zorro, ¡está tan mono cuando duerme! Estaba un poco echado en mi hombro, estaba a apenas unos centímetros de su cara y...tenía ganas de besarle, me fui acercando hasta que...

**¿? (Llamando a la puerta y entrando):** ¡Señores, sufriremos un pequeño desvió hacia el barrio fantasma o Luxenbelle! ¡Pero no se asusten hay habitantes de carne y hueso, pero ya saben como se pone las ciudadanas cotillas!

**Zorro (adormilado):** ¿Barrio...fantasma? **(Dijo con un bostezo)** Vaya chorrada.

**Sammy:** Bueno, ¡hasta luego troncos! **(Dijo corriendo por el pasillo)**

**Claire:** Barrio fantasma... ¿existirá de verdad?

**Zorro:** El barrio se llama Luxenbelle, seguro que es un barrio de lo más normal. **(Yo no dije nada)** ¡Buaaa! **(Dice el espadachín mientras se levanta y se despereza, y yo me levante)**

**Claire:** Bueno, ¿ahora que...? **(empecé marearme)**

**Zorro:** ¿Qué te pasa, Claire? Mmm...Me ha entrado sueño de repente...

**Claire (adormilada):** Déjate de...bromas...Zorro. Tú siempre...tienes sueño...

No aguantamos mucho, enseguida nos caímos al sofá y nos dormimos.

Me desperté un rato después.

**Claire:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Estoy...soñando? (**Estaba muy oscuro)**

**Zorro (despertándose): **Que sueño... **(Bosteza) **¿Cómo has dormido, princesa...? **(Dice acariciando mi espalda)** Un momento... ¿llevas ropa?

**Claire (entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole de forma sospechosa):** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Zorro (pensando):** _¡Joder! ¡Que solo lo he soñado! ¡Que no lo hemos hecho!_ **(Me mira)** N-nada, preciosa. Oye, ¿Sabes que ha pasado en el túnel?

Claire: Lo siento, pero yo también me he quedado dormida. He tenido un sueño rarísimo.

**Sammy (gritando en el pasillo):** ¡Todo el mundo preparado! ¡La siguiente parada es...! **(Dice mientras sostiene un micrófono)** ¡FOLSENSE! ¡Venga señores, que no se les oye! **(Empieza a canturrear) **

**Claire:** Folsense, ¿en? **(Saqué el billete de tren de mi bandolera y lo observé detenidamente)** Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? ¿Recuerdas que en el billete no figuraba ningún destino? Pues me parece que estaba ante nuestros propios ojos.

**Zorro:** ¿En serio? ¿Pero donde, Claire?

**Claire:** Mira, **(el peliverde se me acercó)** El número que faltaba era el 2. Si doblas el billete así **(dije doblando la solapa de arriba y la de abajo justo por la mitad) **se alinean los dos grupos de números, forman la palabra FOLSENSE.

**Zorro:** Ya lo veo. Entonces, supongo que debemos de estar apunto de llegar.

**Claire:** Así es**. (El peliverde abrió un poco la ventana, y una brisa de aire fresco entró en la habitación)**

**Zorro:** ¡Vaya, que raro! Parece que ha oscurecido de repente.

**Claire:** ¿Qué quieres decir? (Me asomé a la ventana) Pues es verdad... **(Vi que nos acercábamos a la estación y el tren se paró) **Creo que hemos llegado a la siguiente parada.

Saqué mi mini-diario y empecé a escribir.

_Sin rumbo:_

_Mientras estábamos en el vagón, Zorro y yo hemos caído en un profundo sueño. Zorro dice que ha tenido un sueño muy raro...en fin. Poco después de despertar del sopor repentino, el revisor ha anunciado que nuestra siguiente parada es Folsense. Esto me resulta ciertamente curioso, ya que estaba convencida de que la siguiente parada era Luxenbelle. Al parecer, el vagón en el que nos quedamos dormidos cambió de viñas y es el único de los del tren que llegará a este pueblo._

Salimos del tren, y lo primero que vimos fue una puerta muy extraña con una torre con un reloj, era muy tenebrosa, y estaba en ruinas. Encima había una vidriera con vivos colores. Estaba todo muy oscuro.

**Claire:** Este lugar me da escalofríos.

**Zorro:** No me extraña, Claire.

**Claire:** Yo no me alejo mucho, ¿vale? ¿Eh?

Vi unas fotografías en la pared, eras calles muy iluminadas y bonitas.

**Zorro:** Anda, pero si hay fotos de la ciudad.

**Claire:** Sí, y parecen bastante antiguas. A juzgar por su estado, deben de tener por lo menos 30 años.

**Zorro:** ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah, ya, que eras futura profesora de arqueología, perdona.

**Claire:** No me digas que te avías olvidado. En fin, será mejor que sigamos adelante.

Seguimos caminando, abrimos una puerta y llegamos a una sala igual de oscura y tenebrosa.

**Claire y Zorro:** ¡¿Eh?** (Sentimos una extraña sensación, una especie de mareo)**

**Claire: **¿Pero qué...?

**Zorro (aclarándose la cabeza):** ¡Claire! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

**Claire:** ¡Hum! ¡Vamos! **(Dije ajustándome la bandolera, y empecé a correr, abrí otra puerta que había al frente y...)** ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! **(Vimos una muy iluminada ciudad, y enseguida volvimos a sentir ese extraño mareo, pero está vez, acompañado de algo parecido a una campanada) **

**Zorro:** ¿Qué ha sido eso?

**Claire (mareada, miré al suelo y...):** ¡¿Eh? **(Miré encima de nosotros) **¡¿Pero que está pasando aquí? **(La misma pequeña torre con el reloj que vimos antes, estaba totalmente iluminada, era un precioso edificio)**

**Zorro:** No lo se, pero es muy extraño.

**-Narro yo-**

Siguiendo las pistas de la Caja Elísea, Zorro y Claire llegaron a un pueblo extraño. Aunque eran expertos aventureros, nada podía prepararles para los sucesos que iban a presenciar.

**Continuará...**


	11. Capitulo 11El pueblo fantasma Folsense

_**Aqui os dejo el capitulo 11, ¡disfrutadlo! ^^**_

* * *

><p><p>

**Capitulo 11: El pueblo fantasma de Folsense.**

**Zorro (mirando toda la ciudad): **Así que este es el barrio fantasma... Parece sacado de un libro de miedo.

**Claire:** Es verdad que tiene una pinta bastante siniestra. Sin embargo, es posible que encontremos información. **(Metí las manos en los bolsillos y...)** ¿Pero qué...? **(Tenía un papel dentro)** Una carta...

_Tu misión en este barrio es que encuentres la Caja Elísea o más conocida como la Caja de Pandora. Solo así podrás descubrir todo tu pasado. Solo aquí podrás descubrir el gran misterio que rodea a la caja. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, solo ten paciencia._

_Nos volveremos a ver,_

_Hershel._

Claire: ¿Pero que...?

**Flashback**

_**¿?:**__ Claire, échale un vistazo a esto..._

_**Claire:**__ Oh, ¿Qué es eso, Luke? _

_**Luke:**__ Es una carta de Adrew, el ex compañero de nuestro padre. _

_**Claire:**__ ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_**Luke:**__ Léela tu misma..._

_Querido Luke y Claire: Estoy seguro de que habréis oído hablar de una pieza conocida como la caja Elísea, como sabréis, más conocida como la caja de Pandora, con referencia al famoso mito. Este nombre le hace justicia a la caja, ya que se dice que causa la muerte de quien la abre. Aunque esto me parece un poco descabellado, ya sabéis como me obceco con los misterios, pero no soy el único interesado, pues vuestro padre se ha vuelto como loco al enterarse del paradero de la caja, cosa de la que os quería informar. Pero me congratula informaros, pues, de que finalmente he conseguido hacerme con el enigmático objeto. Y os diré más: creo que estoy a punto de resolver el misterio que rodea la caja. Por ahora solo he desarrollado una teoría, pero todavía no he tenido ocasión de comprobarla. Mi intención original era concluir mi investigación antes de que vuestro padre se percatase del poseedor y de que yo abriese la caja. Sin embargo, debo confesar que la curiosidad me supera. En el improbable caso de que me ocurra algo, espero que Claire, y solo ella, pueda finalizar mi investigación._

_Un cordial saludo de vuestro amigo,_

_Andrew Schrader._

**Fin del Flashback**

**Flashback**

_Abrimos la puerta enseguida y lo primero que vimos fue que la gran ventana que había al frente estaba abierta de par en par, pero más abajo..._

_**Luke (aterrorizado):**__ ¡No puede ser! ¡Doctor!_

_Mi hermana se acercó en seguida al doctor y lo puso boca arriba._

_**Claire (blanca):**__ No...Andrew... ¿C-Como puede haber ocurrido...?_

_**Luke:**__ Esto es espantoso... ¿Crees que ha podido ser por intentar abrir la Caja Elísea?_

_**Claire:**__ Al decir verdad...no lo sé, hermano... De momento debe esperar. Tenemos que dar parte a la policía._

_**Luke:**__ ¡Voy a ello! __**(Dije corriendo hacia el teléfono)**_

**Fin del Flashback**

**Claire (con los ojos abiertos como platos):** Entonces...fue real...

**Zorro (intrigado):** ¿Qué pasa?

**Claire:** Es que...la última vez que recordé...también se mencionaba mucho la Caja de Pandora...

**Zorro:** Entonces...habrá que buscar información sobre ella. No te preocupes. **(Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa)**

**Claire:** Gracias, Zorro. **(Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y le besé) **Te quiero...

**Zorro:** Te amo. Seguro que encontramos información sobre la Caja Elísea.

Empezamos a caminar, hasta llegar a una plazoleta, estaba sola. No se porque, pero me sonaba de algo... En medio había una pequeña estatua de bronce muy bien cuidada.

**Claire:** Oye Zorro. Creo que será mejor buscar un hotel. Con el dinero que nos dio la Sra. Babette...

**Zorro:** Está bien, busquemos un hotel.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña avenida. Encontramos enseguida un hotel, y encargamos una habitación, y mientras nos la preparaban, decidimos seguir investigando.

Salimos del hotel.

**Claire:** Oye Zorro. Veras...cuando recordé, escuché por primera vez el nombre de la caja, por una carta que nos mandaba a mí y a mi hermano un tal señor llamado... ¿Adrew? Si eso...el caso es que fuimos a buscarle a su casa, pero cuando llegamos, vimos que estaba muerto. En la mano llevaba este mismo billete, y tampoco indicaba el destino... El caso es que, en esa carta, decía que estaba a punto de descubrir el misterio de la caja, pero que antes la iba a abrir, y dijo que si le pasara algo, que yo siguiese con su investigación. Y...recuerdo que decía que...mi...mi padre se había vuelto loco al saber de la caja, ya que él también la buscaba... Bueno, que todo esto más la carta que acabo de encontrar, me han echo pensar, que el Dr. Adrew estuvo aquí, en Folsense. Y que tanto la Caja Elísea como la solución a los misterios que la rodean y mi pasado no pueden estar lejos.

**Zorro:** Y cuando tu hermano y tú llegasteis a la casa del Dr., ¿no estaba la caja?

**Claire:** Que va. De hecho, la policía llego a la conclusión de que el Dr. Fue asesinado y que el asesino, también robo la caja... **(Pensando)** _Lo que me hace pensar que...tal vez el asesino fuese...mi padre...pero...es solo una teoría como otra cualquiera..._

**Zorro:** ¿Piensas que el ladrón de la Caja Elísea también podría estar aquí?

**Claire:** Todavía es pronto para decirlo. Por otra parte, tendríamos más datos si supiéramos averiguar por qué vino aquí. Por ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar pistas que nos conduzcan a la Caja Elísea.

**Zorro:** ¡De acuerdo! (**Dijo con una amplia sonrisa) **Te sigo.

**Claire:** Si, porque si no te perderás, como siempre. ¡Ja, ja, ja! **(Zorro solo gruñó)**

Solo caminamos un par de calles, cuando...

**Beluga:** A ver, Samuel, es muy sencillo. Tiene que estar en este barrio. Busca por todos los rincones. No consentiré que vuelvas con las manos vacías.

**Sammy:** ¡Venga ya, tío! ¿En serio te has tragado todo eso que dicen? A mí me parece que la gente miente más que habla, para eso es gratis.

**Beluga:** ¡Como si tú estuvieras en posición de cuestionar nada, alcornoque! Y ahora, ¡sigue buscando, haragán!

**Sammy:** Bueno, tranquilito, que te va a dar un mal. Ya voy.

A unos metros...

**Zorro:** Claire, ¿de qué crees que estarán hablando Beluga y el revisor del tren? Se diría que están buscando algo. Oye mira, ¿Qué crees que es esto? **(Dice mientras coge un extraño bulto)**

**Claire: **Parece un libro, pero tiene una apariencia muy extraña. Puede que se le haya caído a alguien.

**Zorro:** Que cubierta más rara, joder. ¿Qué será este símbolo?

**Claire:** Veamos... Yo dría que representa la cabeza de un carnero.

**Zorro: **Sea lo que sea me da mala espina. ¿Qué pondrá dentro?

**Claire:** Como tiene tantos candados, solo podemos ver la primera entrada. Este símbolo es muy curioso...

**Zorro:** Oye, a lo mejor el dueño de esa tienda de antigüedades puede ayudarnos.

**Claire:** Muy bien dicho, Zorrito. Parece un lugar idóneo para comenzar nuestra investigación.

Mientras nos acercábamos, empecé a escribir en mi diario.

_La exploración de Folsense:_

_En cuanto encontramos alojamiento, Zorro y yo dábamos comienzo a nuestra investigación del pueblo. Nuestra primera misión es localizar los lugares que puedan tener algún tipo de relación con la Caja Elísea._

_Por otra parte, al parecer, Beluga y Sammy, el revisor de tren, también están en Folsense. Y por lo que se ve, no es la primera vez que vienen aquí. Está claro que están levantando hasta las piedras en busca de algo, pero ignoro de qué se trata._

_Durante nuestra investigación Zorro y yo hemos encontrado un libro con aspecto de diario. Tiene toda suerte de cerrojos que me impiden leer la mayor parte del contenido, La cubierta está adornada con un carnero siniestro que me suscita curiosidad. Me pregunto si tendrá algún significado._

Entramos en la tienda de antigüedades y nos encontramos, dentro, con el inspector Chelmey.

**Zorro:** Inspector Chelmey. ¿De donde viene?

**Chelmey:** Eso mismo iba a decirles yo. No esperaba verles por aquí. Cuando estaba en el tren, deduje que la caja Elísea estaba relacionada con este pueblo.

**Claire (desconcertada):** ¡¿Qué? **(Pensando) **_N-No p-puede ser..._

**Chelmey: **El Dr. Andrew Schrader estuvo recopilando un montón de información sobre la caja de marras. Supongo que el móvil del asesino era hacerse con ella. Por lo tanto, lo más lógico es buscar la caja. En cuánto de con ella habré encontrado al asesino.

**Zorro: **Vaya, pues ese razonamiento no ha estado nada mal. No me lo esperaba del inspector.

**Chelmey: **¿Perdón, chaval? ¿Decías algo?

**Zorro: **No, no, señor. No decía nada.

**Chelmey: **Perfecto, porque no tengo tiempo para charlar. Tengo que arrestar a un sospechoso, ¡vamos Barton!

**Barton: **¿Eh? ¡Si, señor!

**Claire: **¡Espere, Chelmey!** (Pero se había ido) **No puede ser que...

**Zorro: **¿Qué pasa, Claire?

**Claire:** No nada, no es nada.

**Anticuario Dawson:** Muy buenas. ¿Buscan algo en concreto?

**Claire:** Eh...Lo lamento, señor, pero lo cierto es que no hemos venido a comprar. Si me permite la pregunta, ¿ha oído hablar alguna vez de la Caja Elísea.

**Anticuario Dawson: **Oh, vaya... Otra vez con estas. Es usted la tercera persona que me pregunta eso en todo el día.

**Zorro: **¿La tercera, dice?

**Anticuario Dawson:** Sí. Hace unos minutos vino un policía, pero un poco antes también pasó por aquí un joven. Por cierto, este joven del que hablo quería saber si alguien más estaba buscando la caja.

**Claire:** ¿Podría describirnos a ese chico?

**Anticuario Dawson: **Era unos años un poco mas joven que usted y...llevaba un sombrero y era un buen mozo, de eso que no les quepa duda. Aunque no era de por aquí, tenía una cara que me resulta familiar. El policía decía que estaba aquí por asuntos oficiales. Miren, les diré lo mismo que les dije a ellos: me encantaría ayudar, pero no sé nada de esa caja. Por lo que oí, la historia de la caja es más larga de lo que parece. Lo único que se me ocurre es que vayan a visitar el Museo Herzen.

**Claire:** ¿Podría indicarnos donde está este museo?

**Anticuario Dawson:** No tiene pérdida. Es el edificio más grande del centro del pueblo, yendo hacia el norte. En el museo encontrarán un gran número de documentos que recogen la historia del pueblo.

**Claire:** Le agradezco mucho la información. Iremos a visitar el museo en cuanto podamos.

**Anticuario Dawson:** Antes de que se vayan... ¿Les importaría si le echo un vistazo a ese objeto? **(Dice señalando el diario que encontramos antes)**

**Claire: **¿Se refiere a este libro? Precisamente ahora mismo se lo iba a mostrar. Tome.

**Anticuario Dawson (ajustándose las gafas):** Sí, no le importa, ¿verdad? Mmm. Un trabajo pulido y muy poco común. Parece bastante antiguo.

**Claire:** ¿No sabría nada por casualidad nada acerca del símbolo de la cubierta?

**Anticuario Dawson: **Ahora mismo iba a decir que me resulta muy familiar, aunque no se si tiene algún significado. Debo confesar que lo que me llamó la atención fueron los candados. Me pirran los artilugios antiguos. Mmm... Parecen bastante rústicos. A lo mejor puede abrirlos con cualquier llave vieja. Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos intentarlo con esta llave de aquí. Tenga, es mi manera de darle las gracias por enseñarme algo tan interesante.

**Claire (cogiendo la llave):** Muchas gracias, caballero.

Salímos del anticuario y nos sentamos un momento en un banco.

Zorro: Es una pena que no averiguásemos nada más acerca del libro.

Claire: Si, habría sido idóneo. ¿Qué tal si leemos lo que pone?

Zorro: Está bien...

Pudimos abrir un candado, el contenido era poco, ponía lo siguiente:

_Página 1:_

_Anoche terminé la investigación del día. Todo marcha bien, mi hija y mi mujer no sabe nada de la caja, y mejor así. Pero no me debo confiar, mi hija anda detrás de mí intentando sacarme información, y siempre acabamos discutiendo. Empiezo a cansarme de ella._

Después cogí mi diario.

_El regreso del inspector y la visita al Museo Herzen:_

_De nuevo nos hemos vuelto a encontrar todos aquí. Acabo de ver al inspector Chelmey y al agente Barton, pero algo en nuestra conversación me llamo la atención, nombró como si nada a la Caja Elísea y al Dr. Schrader, como si yo supiese de su existencia... ¿Acaso se acuerda de mi? Chelmey fue al anticuario en busca de información sobre la Caja Elísea. Si pudiera conseguir que colaborase conmigo, daríamos con la información necesaria enseguida, pero parece que él no está interesado en mi ayuda. _

_Por otra parte, el anticuario nos ha comentado que existe un museo conocido como el Museo Herzen, Estoy convencida de que allí encontraremos información de vital importancia sobre la Caja Elísea. Esa será nuestra siguiente visita._

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><p>

_**¿Sabrá Chelmey quien es en realidad Claire? Y lo más importante ¿podrían ser Zorro y Chelmy hermanos gemelos? ya que su actitud es similar XD**_

_**¡Comentarios bien recividos! ^^**_


	12. Capitulo 12El pueblo fantasma Folsense 2

**Capitulo 12 El pueblo fantasma de Folsense parte 2:**

En cuanto nos pusimos en pie, nos encontramos con Chelmey y Hershel.

**Chelmey: **A usted le tengo yo bien calado, señor. Se que ha estado por ahí preguntando por la caja dichosa.

**Hershel: **¿Eh? Pero si yo solo...

**Chelmey: **Y antes de que diga nada, me importa poco quien sea usted. ¡Nadie se escapa de la justicia! Tal y como yo lo veo, todos los que están detrás de la Caja Elísea son sospechosos.

**Hershel: **No, no, se equivoca usted...

**Barton: **Esto... ¿Señor? ¿Me permita decir algo?

**Chelmey: **¿Qué pasa, Barton? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado?

**Barton: **Bueno, señor... El criminal que buscamos mató a un hombre para hacerse con la caja, así que ya debería tenerla. Si el joven fuera nuestro sospechoso, no tendría ninguna necesidad de preguntar por ella.

**Chelmey (cabreado): **¿Ah, sí, Barton? ¡Perdón, pero no recuerdo haberte preguntado tu opinión sobre el asunto!

**Barton:** Lo...lo siento señor mucho, señor. Le ruego que me persone esta falta respeto. Mejor me ausento**. (Salió corriendo)**

**Chelmey: **¡Barton! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Ya verás! ¡Se te va a caer el pelo cuando volvamos!** (Dice corriendo detrás del agente)**

Hershel suspiró y se fue tranquilo.

**A unos metros...**

**Zorro: **Oye... ¿ese no es el chico que vimos en el tren?

**Claire: **Hershel...se llama Hershel.

**Zorro: **¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?** (No le respondí y seguí caminando)**

Había muchas tiendas sofisticadas y algún puesto de calle. Pero todo estaba totalmente iluminado a pesar de que el cielo estaba oscuro. Llegamos a una ancha plaza, pero estaba totalmente sola. Había una calle a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, pero decidimos coger la izquierda, pero alguien nos paró.

**Barton:** Señores, esperen un momento, por favor.

**Zorro:** Ah, hola. Usted es el caballero que acompaña al inspector Chelmey, ¿no es así?

**Barton:** Si, señor. Me llamo Barton y el inspector Chelmey es mi superior. En fin, quería decirle que sería mejor que llevara a la señorita con usted a esa zona.

**Claire:** ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún peligro?

**Barton:** Señorita, ese lugar no es recomendado para mujeres o niños. Les aconsejo que se vuelvan por donde han venido.

**Zorro:** Creo que le entiendo, agente. Y creo que su decisión es inapelable. Será mejor que busquemos otro camino.

Decidimos coger el camino de la derecha.

**Zorro:** ¡Ahí viene el inspector Chelmey! ¡Rápido, escondámonos!

**Claire: **No te preocupes, Zorro. Seguro que solo está recopilando información sobre el caso del Dr. Schrader. Parece que al fin se ha dado cuenta de que la clave para resolverlo está aquí, en Folsense.

**Zorro:** La primera vez que se entera de algo.

A unos metros...

**Chelmey:** A ver, una vez más. ¿Es este el hombre que ha visto preguntando por la Caja Elísea? ¿No le cabe ninguna duda?

**Felton:** Sí, el mismo que sale en esa fotografía. Recordaría esa cara entre un millón.

**Chelmey (llevando su mano a la barbilla):** Bueno, pues parece que no hay que darle más vueltas. ¡Mi intuición nunca me falla! ¡Venga, Barton! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!

**Barton:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, señor! ¡Después de usted, señor!

Chelmey y Barton se fueron, así que Zorro y yo nos acercamos al interrogado, era el vigilante de la entrada a un restaurante.

**Felton:** Lo siento, señores, pero no pueden pasar así. Tenemos ciertas normas de etiqueta. Por favor, señor, **(dijo mirando a Zorro)** déme sus espadas y las pondré con el resto de objetos.

**Zorro:** Normas de etiqueta, ¿eh? Vaya contratiempo... ¡Venga, sigamos, Claire!

**Claire:** Pero... ¡si estoy muerta de hambre!

**Zorro:** No me pienso quitar las espadas.

**Felton:** A mi esto me supera...

Entramos en otra tienda, estaba sin atender.

**Claire: **Fíjate en esas fotos, Zorro. Quien las hizo tiene una técnica excelente. A juzgar por estas fotografías, Folsense tiene una historia larga e interesante.

**Zorro: **Si tuviéramos suficientes fotos, seguro que podríamos ver en detalle la evolución del pueblo.

**Claire: **Muy cierto, Zorro. Pero, si estas fotos son nuevas, ¿Por qué parecen tan nuevas?

**Zorro: **Ahora que lo mencionas, sí que parecen nuevas.

**Claire: **Cuando las fotos son tan viejas, lo lógico es que la imagen se deteriore. Me pregunto qué método usó el artista para conservarlas tan bien.

**Dependiente Joseph (entrando a la tienda): **Muy buenas, señores. ¿Qué desean?

**Claire: **Señor, estas fotos parecen casi nuevas. ¿Qué método usa para conservarlas?

**Dependiente Joseph: **Bueno, en realidad no puedo decírselo. Es un secreto profesional.

**Claire: **Comprendo. Bueno, disculpe las molestias.

Salimos de la tienda y seguimos caminando, hasta que llegamos a una ancha calle.

**Claire: **¡Hala! ¡Un perrito! Un momento, Zorro, quiero verlo más de cerca.

Me acerqué un poco el perro me gruñó.

**Zorro: **No parece muy amigable, Claire.

**Claire: **Déjame intentar averiguar por qué está de tan malas pulgas.** (Me acerqué al perrito) **Hola, chico. Calma, no voy a hacerte daño**. (El perro me empezó a ladrar de muy mala manera)**

**Zorro: **¡Claire! ¿Estás bien?

**Claire: **Me parece que no está de muy buen humor... **(El espadachín empezó a herirse)** ¡No hace gracia!

**Zorro: **Lo que tú digas. Sigamos.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un gran edificio.

Claire: Este debe de ser el museo

**Zorro:** La puerta está cerrada. Creo que no está abierto.

**Claire:** Esperaba encontrar algún dato interesante dentro, pero no tiene sentido quedarnos aquí parados. Por ahora vamos a seguir mirando por el pueblo.

Saqué un momento mi diario.

_La puerta del museo:_

_Desafortunadamente, la puerta del museo está cerrada con llave y, por el momento, no hay forma de entrar. Ignoro cuándo volverá a abrir sus puertas al público, así que he decidido posponer nuestra visita al museo._

_Por ahora me concentraré en hablar con los visitantes de Folsense de la caja._

_Por otra parte, acabo de ver unas antiguas fotografías en el estudio del pueblo que, sin embargo, están en perfectas condiciones, No hay el menor rastro de la degradación que la mayor parte de las fotografías sufre con el paso del tiempo. Es como si se hubieran hecho apenas una semana. Quizás el dueño del estudio tenga una técnica especial para conservarlas._

Seguimos caminando, bajamos varias calles, hasta que vimos un edificio que no pasaba muy desapercibido, tenía vivos colores rojizos y rosas.

**Zorro: **¿Eh?

Vimos al Sr. Beluga hablando con una hermosa dama, que estaba al lado del extravagante edificio.

**Ilyana: **¡Sr. Beluga! ¡Pero cuánto tiempo! Espero que haya encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

**Beluga: **No, de momento no. Le he encargado el trabajo a Samuel, pero es un atolondrado.

**Ilyana: **Venga, no se enfurruñe tanto, que le salen unas arrugas muy feas en esa cara tan distinguida. Bueno, ¿se anima entrar un ratito? (Dijo con un tono...** ¿sensual?)**

**Zorro: **¿Has visto? Ese tal Beluga acaba de entrar en ese cavaré...

**Ilyana (acercándose a Zorro): **Pero qué hombre más alto y atractivo. ¿Quiere entrar a ver el espectáculo?

**Zorro: **Lo lamento, pero ahora estamos...

**Ilyana: **¡Ay que mono, pero si es tímido! **(Yo les miraba con mala cara) **No te preocupes, cielo, que no muerdo. ¡Ji, ji, ji!

**Claire (cabreada): **Siento cambiar de tema, pero he visto al Sr. Beluga entrar en su establecimiento.

**Ilyana (mirándome de arriba abajo): **Ah, ¿es usted su amigo?

**Claire: **Más o menos... Dígame, ¿viene muy a menudo el Sr. Beluga?

**Ilyana: **El Sr. Beluga es un entusiasta del arte. No puedo decirle mucho más. Aunque...no me puedo resistir a un hombre tan guapo y tan caballeroso.** (Dice mirando a Zorro, lo que me cabreó más todavía, pero me tranquilicé un poco para no armarla) **No solo es guapo...si no también espabilado... Esto no se ve todos los días. Bueno, pues le diré que el Sr. Beluga está buscando algo, pero no sé qué. Lo que si se es que no le debe ir muy bien, ya que siempre está de malas pulgas...

**Claire:** ¿Nada más?

**Ilyana:** ¿Y que quieres, hija? No tengo nada más que contaros sobre el Sr. Beluga. Soy una artista, no un periódico. **(Mira a Zorro)** Bueno, guapetón, si quieres desahogar tus penas...ya sabes donde encontrarme.

**Claire (cabreada a más no poder): **¡Gracias por su oferta! **(Cojo a Zorro del brazo)** ¡Pero para eso ya tiene a su novia! **(Dicho esto empecé a andar)**

Llegamos a una pequeña calle.

**Zorro:** ¡Ey, ey! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

**Claire:** ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¡Esa tía te estaba insinuando delante mió!

**Zorro (acercándose a mí): ¿Estás celosa?**

**Claire (de brazos cruzados y sin mirarle): **Pues si, ¿y qué? Soy tu novia al fil y al cabo...

**Zorro (poniendo su mano en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarle):** Pues no se porqué te pones celosa, si para mí, la única chica que existe eres tú.** (Dice mientras me da un cariñoso beso)**

**Claire (colorada): **B-Bueno, sigamos con la investigación. **(Zorro empezó a reírse)**

Llegamos a una ancha calle, el la cual, solo había una persona.

**Marice: **Saludos, extranjeros. ¿Han venido en busca de fama y fortuna?

Claire: No, lo cierto es que buscamos un objeto conocido como la Caja Elísea. ¿Le suena de algo?

**Marice:** ¡Ah, qué nombre tan maravilloso! ¡Me encanta! Pero no, no se nada al respecto. Les deseo buena suerte en su búsqueda de la cosa esa con el nombre que sonaba tan maravilloso. Seguro que al abrirla sale un genio y les concede tres deseos. O algo así.

**Claire:** Gracias...

Seguimos caminando.

**Zorro**: ¿Has visto esa torre, Claire? Resulta sospechosa...

**Claire:** Pues acerquémonos.

De repente se nos acercó un alto y delgado hombre.

**Olson:** ¡No se ven nuevas caras por aquí a menudo! Han venido a visitar el pueblo, ¿verdad?

**Claire:** Mas o menos, aunque no estamos aquí por motivos de ocio. Buscamos un objeto conocido como la Caja Elísea. ¿Le suena de algo?

**Olson:** No, la verdad es que no me suena. Lamento no poder ayudarles más. No quiero decepcionarles, pero no creo que encuentren aquí mucha información sobre la Caja Elísea. Las personas que más sabían de historia de Folsense se fueron hace unos años. Todo empezó con un extraño rumos que corrió como la pólvora por todo el barrio y por el resto de la ciudad.

**Claire: **Ah, así que aunque estamos en el lugar correcto, es posible que nadie pueda ayudarnos. Dígame, ¿cuál era ese rumor?

**Olson: **No sé qué tontería sobre una maldición... La verdad es que nunca me quedó muy claro. Aunque siempre me he preguntado dónde habrán acabado todos los que se fueron de Folsense.

**Claire: **Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor.

Entramos a una tienda, que parecía se de ultramarinos, y al entrar...

**Zorro: **¡Joder, que peste!

**Claire: **Huele a... ¿ajos?

**Dependiente Garland: **Si, huele peste, ¿y que? Gracias a este olor, el vampiro de Folsense no se acerca.

**Zorro (soltando una carcajada): **Eh... ¿Un vampiro, dice? ¿Habla usted en serio?

**Dependiente Garland: **A ver, chaval, ¿me ves reírme? ¿Has visto el castillo de ahí fuera? Pues ahí es donde vive...o eso dice la gente. Tampoco hay que creerse todo lo que se oye, pero hombre prevenido vale por dos. Miren, ustedes ándense con ojo por si los vampiros. En el último caso, recuerden que pueden venir aquí a esconderse.

Salimos de la tienda. Y decidimos entrar en un viejo y desolado edificio con una extraña torre. Y al entrar...

**¿?:** ¡AAAAAAAAH!

**Continuará...**


	13. Capitulo 13El pueblo fantasma Folsense 3

**Capitulo 13 ****El pueblo fantasma Folsense:**

**Zorro: **¡Joder, qué grito más desgarrado! ¿Qué crees que ha podido ser eso, Claire?

**Claire: **No lo sé, pero yo diría que ha venido de arriba, ¡Rápido subamos por las escaleras!

Subimos a toda pastilla las escaleras de piedra, encontrándonos, solo, ha un hombre de uno 50 años más o menos, la sala estaba llena de ajos colgados en el techo y en las paredes.

**Geoff: **¡Ey, vampiros! ¡Volved de las tinieblas de las que procedéis!

Zorro: ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

**Geoff:** ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Bah, no se ni para qué pregunto, se ve a la lengua que sois esbirros del vampiro! **(Dijo señalándonos)**

**Zorro: **¡Eh, un momento! ¿De qué hablas, viejo? Solo hemos venido a investigar por que hemos oído un grito.

**Geoff:** ¡Mientes! ¡Tus habilidades vampíricas no conseguirán confundirme!

**Zorro:** ¡Me cago en la madre que me parió! ¡Ven pa'ca'! **(Se acerca al hombre y le da un capón en la cabeza)** ¡¿Aun piensas que somos unos vampiros?

**Geoff:** ¿Ya es de día? **(Dice haciéndose el loco)**

**Zorro: **¡Ya es hora de ser normal!

Geoff: No está mal esa fuerza para se un vampiro... A no ser que... ¡Vaya! ¡Puede que al final no seáis vampiros! En ese caso, será mejor que tengáis cuidado con el castillo que se ve a la distancia.

Nos asomamos a la ventana y vimos a lo lejos un tenebroso y extraño castillo.

**Claire:** Vaya...da miedo...

**Geoff:** Es el escondrijo de la criatura más temible conocida por el hombre. Un...vampiro... De los de verdad.

**Claire:** ¿Un verdadero vampiro?

**Geoff:** Como lo oís.

**El hombre se volvió a sentar en la silla.**

**Zorro: **No resulta fácil dar con una pista por aquí...

**Claire: **Tienes razón, Zorro. Puede que nuestra única opción sea esperar a que abra el museo.

**Zorro: **¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora? A lo mejor ya ha abierto.

**Claire: **Es posible que tengas razón. Solo espero que esta visita sea más productiva que la última.

**Saqué mi pequeño diario.**

_El anciano de la torre y de vuelta al museo:_

_En la torre he conocido a Geoff, un extraño personaje que ha erigido en vigilante del pueblo. Está convencido de que en el castillo de las afueras vive un vampiro y de que es su deber evitar que ataque el pueblo. Incluso ha adornado la torre con toda suerte de artilugios que cree que mantendrá al vampiro a raya. Me pregunto que habrá de cierto en todo esto..._

_Por otro lado, la gente de Folsense no ha podido satisfacer mi curiosidad. Algunos han oído hablas de la caja de Pandora, pero nadie sabe nada concreto. Como me temía, la única forma de avanzar en nuestra investigación será acceder de alguna forma al museo._

Así fue, como partimos rumbo a al museo Herzen por segunda vez, y al llegar...

**Claire: **Mira, Zorro. La puerta está abierta.

**Zorro: **Por fin podemos entrar...

Entramos. Había un gran jardín, y al final se podía ver una fuente pero al lado de esta...

**Claire: **Espera, Zorro. ¿Oyes eso?

**Zorro: **Si, parece que el Sr. Beluga y revisor están discutiendo otra vez.

**Beluga: **¿Cómo? ¿Qué todavía no tienes ni una pista? Pero, ¡¿tú me escuchas cuando te hablo?

**Sammy: **Oye, tío, no me des la barrila, que no es fácil con el poli ese detrás de mí. Y también está la chica cañón con su acompañante del pelo verde, que han estado jugando a los detectives. ¡Esto es una cuestión de estilo y sigilo! ¿Me sigues el hilo? Además, los zapatos me están matando. ¿Y si me tomo un descanso y ya si eso sigo luego? Porque si me pilla alguien merodeando por ahí en plan ninja...

**Beluga:** Samuel, siempre fuiste un atorrante y un patán. No quiero oírte hablar de de descansos hasta que encuentres la caja. ¿Está claro?

**Zorro: **Menudo genio gasta el Sr. Beluga. ¿Crees que ha sido él quien ha abierto la puerta?

**Claire: **No lo sé, pero aunque la puerta está abierta, el museo sigue cerrado. Por cierto, Zorro, ¿no te resulta familiar el símbolo que tenemos bajo los pies?

Miramos y vimos que era el mismo símbolo que el de la cubierta del libro que encontramos antes, una especie de cabra.

**Claire:** Aunque la piedra se ha ido desgastando con el paso del tiempo, ya lo hemos visto antes.

**Zorro:** ¡Ah, pues claro! ¡Es el mismo símbolo que tiene el libro que encontramos en la calle!

**Claire:** Así es. Aun así estoy segura de que también lo hemos visto en otro sitio... **(Pensé un momento)** ¡Ah, ya lo tengo!

Zorro: ¿Te has acordado de algo?

**Claire:** Debemos encontrar al inspector Chelmey de inmediato. Espero que tenga la fotografía que me quitó en la escena del crimen del Dr. Schrader.

Zorro: Pues el pueblo no es precisamente un pañuelo. ¿Qué hacemos para encontrarlo?

**Claire:** Como es bastante tarde, puede que ya haya vuelto al hotel. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

**Zorro:** Tienes razón. Será mejor que volvamos al hotel, pero...tendrás que contarle quien eres en verdad, ¿no?

**Claire:** Me temo que si...

Saqué mi diario.

_Trifulca en la fuente y el emblema del carnero:_

_Cuando Zorro y yo hemos vuelto al museo, la puerta estaba abierta. Dentro hemos visto al Sr. Beluga y a Sammy envueltos en una acalorada discusión. Deduzco que habrán sido ellos quienes hayan abierto la puerta. Parece que el Sr. Beluga también está buscando la caja, y a juzgar por sus duras palabras, la considera extremadamente importante._

_Por otro lado, en el patio del museo he descubierto un enorme símbolo tallado en el suelo. Es idéntico al emblema que adorna el diario que hemos encontrado, pero tengo la sensación de que lo he visto en algún otro lugar. Tengo que hacerle varias preguntas al inspector y supongo que está esperándonos en el hotel._

Caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada del hotel. Delante había unas escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Al lado de la entrada a las escaleras estaba el inspector Chelmey.

**Claire (ante el inspector): **Inspector, quiero preguntarle algo. ¿Tiene usted un momento?

**Chelmey: **Ah, Claire, es usted. Tengo entendido que ha estado jugando a los polis por el pueblo. Dígame, ¿ha encontrado algo consistente?

**Claire: **Es posible, inspector. Pero...tengo que contarle algo...

**Chelmey: **Usted dirá.

**Claire: **Verá...es que...hace un par de meses que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, aunque tengo algunas cosas que he recordado hace poco...

**Chelmey: **Si me quiere decir que usted es la señorita Claire, que su hermano es Luke y que usted fue la que encontró el cadáver del Dr. Schrader, ya lo sé. Le recuerdo perfectamente.

**Claire (sorprendida): **Vaya...bueno, lo que le quería preguntar es que, ¿podría ver la fotografía que cogió en casa del doctor?

**Chelmey: **¿Se supone que hay alguna pista en la foto esa? Lo cierto es que ha puesto mucho empeño, así que parece que se ha tomado el caso en serio. Mmm... Bueno, está bien. Todo sea por la investigación. Aquí tie... ¿Eh?

Zorro: ¿Ocurre algo, inspector?

**Chelmey:** ¡Tengo un agujero en el bolsillo!

**Zorro:** ¡No jodas!

**Chelmey: **Se me han ido cayendo los trozos y yo como si nada... Pero qué bochorno. Solo me queda un trozo de la fotografía.** (Nos entrega el trozo)**

**Zorro: **Bueno, pues adiós foto.

**Chelmey: **Puede que no. Los trozos estaban en mi bolsillo cuando llegamos a Folsense, de eso estoy seguro.

**Claire: **¿Nos podría indicar el recorrido que ha realizado en las ultimas horas?

**Chelmey: **Si, mire.** (Sacó un mapa del pueblo y empezó a indicarnos) **Y entonces llegué a la esquina nordeste antes de dar por concluida la investigación. Acto seguido volví al hotel.

**Claire: **Gracias, inspector. Con esto debería bastar. Vamos, Zorro, creo que podemos recuperar los trozos rehaciendo el itinerario del inspector.

**Zorro: **¿Por qué es tan importante esa fotografía, Claire?

**Claire: **Zorro, la verdad es que no estoy segura de lo que representa. Sin embargo, creo que nos puede llevar hasta la Caja Elísea.

**Zorro:** Me has convencido. Después de todo, tu intuición no suele fallar. ¡Así que a la esquina nordeste! Creo que podemos llegar por el camino que estaba bloqueando antes el buldog.

**Claire:** ¡Genial! Pues pongámonos en marcha.

**Continuará...**


	14. Capitulo 14 Sombras al acecho:

**Siento mucho la espera, es que el intituto quita mucho tiempo... T_T Bueno, espero que disfruteis el capitulo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14 Sombras al acecho:<strong>

Íbamos a irnos del hotel, pero el agente Barton nos paró.

Barton: Esto...no debería decírselo, pero el agujero que tiene el inspector en el bolsillo se lo hizo un perro.

**Claire:** ¿Un perro? ¿Qué perro? ¿Zorro? **(Este me asesinó con la mirada y retiré lo dicho)**

**Barton: **El inspector Chelmey tuvo un...altercado con un pero en un callejón al nordeste del pueblo.

**Zorro:** Seguro que le perro se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que era el inspector.

**Barton:** Aunque el inspector pueda parecer un poco brisco, en realidad no es tan malo. Bueno, es cierto que a veces le sale el mal genio... Y ahora, si me perdonan, tengo que ponerme a buscar pistas con el inspector. Ándese con cuidado, nadie sabe lo que pueden encontrar por las calles.

**Claire:** Igualmente, agente.

**Barton:** ¡Ah! Por cierto, tome esta llave, la encontramos por ahí.

**Claire:** Ah, pues muchas gracias.

Cogí la llave e intenté abrir los candados del diario que encontré. Pude abrir una cerradura de las que había al final. La letra era distinta, podría decirse que parecía ser de una mujer...

_Mi padre siempre ha hecho lo que le ha venido en gana sin importarle nadie más. Ni siquiera nos tiene en cuenta a nosotros, sus hijos. No es de extrañar que mi hermano pequeño se lleve tan mal con él. Estoy intentando que abra los ojos...pero mi hermano y yo no nos podemos ir de aquí...pero mi hermano se ha visto incapaz de seguir tolerando el egoísmo de mi padre y ha decidido escaparse de casa, pero no tardó mucho en volver. Por algún extraño motivo, esto no parece afectarle en absoluto a mi padre. Lo único que le importa es seguir excavando la mina. ¿Tanto le importa ese miserable mineral? Empiezo a pensar que nunca lo entenderé._

Salimos de hotel y nos dirigimos al lugar indicado, pero por el camino...

**Zorro:** Ese puñetero Buldog bloquea el paso hacia la esquina nordeste. ¿Cómo podríamos pasar...?

**Claire:** Parece que tiene hambre... Creo que nos dejará pasar si le llevamos algo de comer.

**Zorro:** Pues volvamos a la tienda de ultramarinos que estaba al lado de la torre.

Saqué mi diario...

_La fotografía pérdida y el guardián hambriento:_

_Que decepción. Quería echar un vistazo a la fotografía rota que el inspector recogió en casa del Dr. Schrader, pero la ha perdido. Solo conseguiré ver esa imagen de nuevo si volvemos sobre los pasos del inspector y reunimos todos los fragmentos. ¡Que inoportuno!_

_El inspector Chelmey cree que perdió la foto en la zona nordeste del pueblo. Esperaba recuperar los fragmentos de la fotografía sin más incidentes, pero un enorme perro agresivo nos bloquea el paso hacia esa zona. Zorro y yo creemos que el perro solo está hambriento, así que será mejor que vayamos a la tienda de ultramarinos para comprarle algo de comer._

Llegamos a la tienda de ultramarinos y enseguida nos atendió el dependiente.

**Garland:** Muy buenas, señores. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

**Claire:** Necesitamos urgentemente algo de comida para un perro hambriento. ¿Tiene algo que nos pueda servir?

**Garland:** Je, je, esta va a ser la compra más rara que me hagan en todo el día. Pues no tengo pienso, pero seguro que estos trozos de pierna de cordero le gustan al chucho.

**Claire:** Perfecto. ¿Le importa que nos lo llevemos?

**Garland:** La verdad es que no, pero espero que a su perro le guste el ajo.

**Claire:** Estoy segura de que no será un problema.

**Garland:** Bien, bien. No le cobraré por que es la primera preciosa dama que pasa por aquí en todo el día

**Claire (con una sonrisa):** Gracias, buen hombre.

Salimos de la tienda.

_Un obsequio para el guardián: _

_El tendero nos ha proporcionado unos restos de asado que deberían sernos útiles. Ahora debemos volver a la zona nordeste del pueblo. Con algo de suerte, nuestro pequeño obsequio templará los malos humos del perro._

Volvimos a donde estaba el perro, que empezó a ladrarnos.

**Claire:** ¡Ahora, Zorro! ¡Échale la pierna de cordero!

**Zorro:** ¡Allá va! **(Dice mientras le lanza el trozo de carne, el cual calló al lado del perro y este empezó a comer)**

**Claire: **Parece que le a gustado, a empezado a comer. Creo que este animalito no volverá a gruñirnos en un buen rato. ¡Por fin podremos explorar el resto del pueblo!

**Zorro (con tono irónico):** ¡Qué divertido!

**Claire:** Tú te callas.

Empezamos a caminar y a encontrar trozos de la fotografía. Seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos con otro trozo de la fotografía, y en ese momento...

**Hershel:** Ah, son ustedes.

**Claire:** ¡Eh! Hay varias cosas que nos tienes que contar, ¿no cree? ¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí? ¿Quien es usted realmente? ¿De que nos conoce?

**Hershel:** Lo siento, pero no puedo contestar a ese asunto. Disculpen, debo seguir con mi búsqueda, Adiós.** (Dice mientras se echa a correr)**

**Claire:** ¡Hershel, espera! ¿Qué es lo que buscas? **(Veo que se va)** Joder...que rápido es...

**Zorro:** Así que tiene que "continuar con su búsqueda"...

**Claire:** Hershel debe de ser la tercera persona que iba preguntando por la Caja Elísea.

**Zorro:** Seguramente...

Seguimos caminando. Las calles eran un poco mas oscuras, parecía ser la parte pobre del barrio. Nos encontramos con un hombre apenado que nos habló como si nada.

**Dogey:** Folsense, el barrio dorado... Así la llamaban antes... ¿Sabéis? Yo trabajaba en la mina que le dio ese nombre al barrio. La cerraron hace unos años. A veces aún me cruzo con chavales por allí a ver si encuentran algo. Pero siempre vuelven con las manos vacías, allí no queda nada.

**Claire:** So, hemos oído los rumores de la gran fortuna que dejó un tal hombre llamado Herzen.

**Dogey:** Así que ustedes también han venido en busca de grandes tesoros, ¿eh? Pues sepan una cosa: la fortuna no está en la mina. Está en el castillo. Claro que entrar puede ser difícil con eso de que allí vive un vampiro... Pero basta de charleta, aún no se que hacer con esto... **(Dice sacando un trozo de la foto de su bolsillo)**

**Zorro: **¡Eso es...! Perdone señor, ¿nos lo podría dar?

**Dogey:** Claro, tome. **(Nos da el trozo)**

**Claire: **Muchas gracias, señor.

Seguimos caminando y vi a dos hombres hablando, me escondí y tome nota de lo que decían.

**Zorro:** ¿Pero que cojones haces?

**Claire:** Shh, calla.

**Zorro:** Lo que hay que aguantar...

Cuando los hombres se fueron, cada uno por su lado, cogí mi diario y empecé a escribir.

_Hershel de nuevo. El conservador ausente:_

_Durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la fotografía, nos hemos encontrado con Hershel de nuevo. Él también parecía estar buscando la caja, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos...?_

_Por otra parte, acabo de enterarme de que el conservador del Museo Herzen está buscando algo por él barrio bajo las órdenes sel dueño del museo. Eso explica por qué el museo estaba cerrado todo este tiempo. Y lo más interesante aún, me he enterado de que el dueño del museo no es otro que le Sr. Beluga. Parece que la historia se complica..._

**Continuará...**


	15. Capitulo 15  Sombras al acecho 2:

**Capitulo 15 Sombras al acecho 2:**

Seguíamos caminando, llevábamos varios trozos, hasta que...

**Zorro: **Vaya, parece que el inspector ya ha encontrado a otra persona a la que interrogar.

**Chelmey: **Entonces la única manera de llegar aquí es cruzando un desfiladero en el Molentary Express. En otras palabras, nadie sale ni entra del pueblo si no es a bordo de este tren, ¿no es así?

**Ilyana: **¡Vaya, así que ha estado haciendo los deberes! Si, su deducción es correcta. No recuerdo muchos más detalles. Aunque todavía me conservo bien, a veces me falla la memoria, ji, ji.

**Chelmey:** Bien, de acuerdo, señorita. Si está segura de que no hay otra ruta de acceso hemos acabado. ¡Vamos, Barton!

**Barton (este a lo suyo):** ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, señor!

**Ilyana (una vez que el inspector se fue):** Vaya, sí que se ha dado prisa. Me habría gustado que entrara a ver el espectáculo. Estos hombres...siempre tan hiperactivos, ji, ji, ji.

Ya solo nos quedaba un trozo de la foto, y nos dirigíamos a la puerta del bosque, pero, mientras tanto...

**Chelmey:** ¿Y dice usted que viene al pueblo bastante a menudo?

**Hopper: **Sí, sí, ya lo creo. El lógico, ya que puede viajar gratis en el Molentary Express cuando quiera. Ya sabe como es el sueño y eso... je, je, je. Ah, y siempre que lo veo va con el tipo ese que parece un revisor de tren. Casi siempre está echándole unas broncas de cuidado por un motivo u otro. A mí me parece que está buscando algo. No se lo que es, pero tiene que ser muy especial si un pez gordo como él no puede comprarlo.

**Chelmey:** ¡Bah! No se por qué todo el mundo anda como loco detrás de la Caja Elísea. ¡Si solo es una caja!

**Barton:** ¿Inspector? Perdone, señor, pero acaban de llamar del cuartel. Parece que tiene una coartada.

**Chelmey:** ¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces ya está claro, ¿no? ¡Ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja! **(Risa malvada) **Barton, aquí acaba el caso. Reúne a todos los sospechosos en el hotel y vamos a resolver el caso.

**Barton:** ¿Eh? Señor, si ya sabe quién es el sospechoso, ¿no debería arrestarlo directamente?

**Chelmey:** ¡¿Cómo? Barton, a veces creo que eres el poli más necio que he visto en mi vida. ¡El mayor placer de un servidor de la ley es destapar al sospechoso en una sala llena de gente! Esto será la apoteosis del caso. ¡Venga, Barton! ¡Empieza a reunir a todo el mundo!

**Barton:** ¡S...Sí, señor!

Volviendo a Claire y a Zorro...

Llegamos a la entrada al bosque.

**Claire:** Menudo lugar más espeluznante...

**Zorro: **¿Crees que el sendero que se ve tras la puerta lleva al castillo?

**Claire:** Yo diría que si, Zorro. ¿A quien se le ocurriría vivir en medio de un bosque tan tenebroso?

**Zorro:** No es de extrañar que la gente piense que ahí vive un vampiro.

**Claire:** ¡Ja, ja, tranquilo, Zorrito! No te... **(Vi algo) **Un momento, ¿qué es eso? Hay algo enganchado en la verja.

**Zorro:** Pues si, parece que es el ultimo trozo de la fotografía. **(Se puso de puntillas y cogió la fotografía)**

**Claire:** Ahora que los tenemos todo, vamos a intentar recomponerla.

Después de estar un buen rato intentando reconstruirla, conseguimos ponerla bien.

**Zorro:** Claire...

**Claire:** Si no me equivoco, diría que lo que tenemos aquí es la mismísima Caja Elísea.

**Zorro:** Pero si la decoración de la tapa es la misma que vimos enfrente de la fuente.

**Claire:** Si, yo también me he dado cuenta. Se trata de un emblema curioso. Parece representar un animal con cuernos, ¿no crees?

**Zorro: **Tiene sentido, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, esa caja ha acabado con la vida del Dr. Schrader.

**Claire:** Es una posibilidad que no debemos descartar, pero no lo sabremos hasta que no demos con ella. Por ahora, deberíamos mostrar la foto a los habitantes del pueblo por si nos dieran más información.

**Zorro**: Me parece bien. Quizás la foto les refresque la memoria o... **(De repente corrió una fuerte ráfaga de viento llevándose uno de los trozos de la fotografía)** ¡No! ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¡El viento se ha llevado uno de los pedazos!

**Claire:** ¡Que inoportuno!

**Zorro:** Sin ese trozo, el emblema parece totalmente diferente. Menos siniestro y mas como una... ¿rana?

**Claire:** Pues no debemos perder más pedazos o no parecerá nada. Será mejor que peguemos los fragmentos que nos quedan para que no volvamos a perder otro.

Saqué mi diario y empecé a escribir.

_La imagen:_

_Al recomponer la fotografía me he dado cuenta de que es una imagen de la Caja Elísea. En la tapa de la caja está representado de nuevo el emblema del carnero. _

_Poco después, una corriente de aire se ha llevado uno de los fragmentos, pero ahora que se cuál es la imagen, no necesito la fotografía completa. ¿De que forma están relacionados Folsense, la caja y mi pasado?_

No hicimos más que salir del callejón que llevaba a la entrada con la puerta rota al bosque, y nos encontramos al agente Barton.

**Barton:** ¡Señorita Claire! ¡Señor Zorro!

**Claire:** Barton, buen hombre, ¿qué ocurre?

**Barton: **El inspector ha encontrado al culpable del asesinato del Dr. Schrader. Tengo órdenes de llevar a todos al hotel de inmediato.

**Claire:** De acuerdo, vamos para allá ahora mismo, Zorro.

Saqué un momento mi diario.

_Reunión en el hotel:_

_Zorro y yo nos disponíamos a proseguir la investigación cuando nos encontramos con el agente Barton. Al parecer, tienen al culpable de la muerte del Dr. Schrader y se requiere nuestra presencia en el hotel. Ardo en deseos de continuar la investigación, pero supongo que lo mejor será acceder a la petición de las autoridades._

Fuimos hasta el hotel enseguida. Y nada más entrar vimos que estaban todos reunidos.

**Chelmey:** Ah, señorita Claire, señor Zorro, me alegro de que hayan venido. Ahora que ha llegado, ya tenemos aquí a todos los sospechosos del asesinato del Dr. Schrader.

Zorro y yo nos sentamos en un pequeño sofá. Eché un pequeño vistazo y solo pude ver al el Sr. Beluga, a Sammy y a Hershel, antes de que el inspector hablase.

**Chelmey:** Hace un tiempo encontramos el cuerpo del célebre arqueólogo Andrew Schrader en su casa. El asesino aun anda suelto, pero es probable que se encuentre ahora mismo entre nosotros.

**Beluga:** ¿Sospechoso yo? ¡Qué disparate! ¿Para que iba yo a matar a un hombre que no siquiera conozco?

**Chelmey:** No se entera, ¿eh? Pues todos los que están en esta sala andan en busca de la Caja Elísea. Por tanto, eso los relaciona a todos con el asesinato. No cabe duda, el asesino está aquí.

**Beluga:** Muy agudo, inspector. Seguro que está orgulloso, ¿eh? Y dígame, ¿qué pruebas ha encontrado estos días? ¿Podría relatarnos los hechos?

**Chelmey (con la mano en el mentón y mirándome):** Je, je, atenta, señorita Claire. Así es como hacemos las cosas en Scotland Yard.

**Claire (totalmente pendiente): **Tiene toda mi atención, inspector. Adelante, formule su hipótesis.

**Chelmey:** Según en el diario que encontré en el apartamento del doctor, este pasó mucho tiempo en Folsense en busca de la caja. Cuando descubrí que murió poco después de volver a su apartamento, todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Creo que el asesino coincidió con el doctor aquí, mientras buscaba la Caja Elísea, y no es su padre, Claire. **(No me inmuté)** ¡Y asesinó al doctor para hacerse con ella!

**Beluga:** Je, su capacidad de deducción es digna de los mejores detectives de la isla. ¿Y quien es el culpable?

**Chelmey:** Un poco de paciencia, por favor. Resumiendo, el culpable ya ha estado en Folsense antes. Incluso tendría la posibilidad de viajar libremente de un barrio a otro. Pero solo las personas relacionadas con el tren, Molentary Express tienen ese privilegio. ¿A qué ahora todos piensan que es el Sr. Beluga? Pues no. Hemos comprobado su coartada: estaba en una reunión en el puerto aquel día.

**Zorro:** ¿Eh? Pues si no a sido Beluga...

**Chelmey:** Exacto, el asesino se encuentra en esta misma sala... ¡Y se llama Samuel Thunder! **(Dice señalando a Sammy)**

**Sammy:** ¡¿Qué? ¡Tío, se te va la pinza!

**Chelmey:** Sé que el Sr. Beluga te hizo buscar la caja hasta debajo de las piedras. Te trató como a un perro, y tú sufriste mucho. Por eso decidiste vengarte arrebatándole su preciada caja.

**Beluga:** ¡Qué barbaridad, que disparate! Samuel, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

**Sammy: **¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Se te ha ido la olla, tío!

**Beluga (gruñendo):** Grr, ahora entiendo por qué nunca encontré la caja. ¡Siempre la has tenido tú!

**Sammy:** Que no, tío. ¡Te lo juro por mi chaqueta de cuero! ¡Sabes que yo nunca haría algo así!

**Chelmey:** Ya me contarás tu historia en cuando lleguemos a comisaría, vámonos.

**Zorr**o: Así que era el revisor. Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de algo así.

**Hershel:** Por lo menos ahora estaremos a salvo.

**Zorro:** Claire, ¿crees que Sammy ha cometido este asesinato?

**Claire:** La única pista que tenemos es la foto que encontramos en el apartamento del doctor...

**Hershel:** Ah, ¿esa es la Caja Elísea? ¡Pues me encanta! ¡Qué carnero más bonito!

**Claire:** ¡Oh! Hershel...

**Hershel:** ¿Eh?

**Claire:** Gracias, Hershel. Sabía que algo no encajaba, pero gracias a ti se ha despejado la incógnita.

**Zorro:** ¿En serio? ¡Cuéntanos, no nos dejes con la intriga!

**Sammy (siendo agarrado por el inspector):** ¡Eh, madero, que el rock no es un crimen! ¡Suéltame! ¡Uh!

**Chelmey:** Si sabes lo que te conviene te vendrás conmigo por las buenas.

**Claire:** Un momento, inspector Chelmey. Me temo que todos hemos pasado por alto un detalle muy importante.

**Chelmey:** Claire, ¿es que no ve que estoy ocupado?

**Zorro:** ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Claire?

**Claire: **Ninguno de los aquí presentes ha visto jamás la Caja Elísea que estamos buscando. La única prueba visual que tenemos es esta fotografía **(Dije sacándola de mi bolsillo)**

**Chelmey:** Bueno, ¿y que?

**Claire:** ¿No se da cuenta, inspector? El sospechoso que busca es la única persona que sabe como es la Caja Elísea. Es esta persona la que debe haber robado la caja.

**Chelmey:** ¡Así es! ¡Y aquí tengo al culpable! **(Dice agarrando más fuerte a Sammy)**

**Sammy (quejándose):** ¡Ah, agente, tranquilito!

**Chelmey:** ¡A callar, maleante!

**Sammy:** ¡Aaaah! ¡Cuidado con el pelo, tronco!

**Claire (removiendo con cuidado el café con la cuchara):** Lo siento mucho, pero Sam no es el culpable.

**Sammy:** Mola...

**Hershel:** ¡¿Eh?

**Chelmey:** ¡¿Qué?

**Beluga (moviendo el bastón):** ¡Déjese de historias y vaya al grano, Claire! ¿Quién es el culpable entonces?

**Claire (dejando el baso de café en una mesita y poniéndome en pie):** Resulta evidente. Si el criminal se encuentra ahora entre nosotros **(llevé la mano a la barbilla, cierro los ojos y empecé a caminar alrededor de la sala) **es la única persona que ha visto la Caja Elísea con sus propios ojos. Por lo tanto, el culpable... ¡Solo puedes ser tú!

**Continuará...**


	16. Capitulo 16 El Catillo Herzen:

**Capitulo 16 Camino al Castillo Herzen:**

**Claire (dejando el baso de café en una mesita y poniéndome en pie):** Resulta evidente. Si el criminal se encuentra ahora entre nosotros **(llevé la mano a la barbilla, cierro los ojos y empecé a caminar alrededor de la sala) **es la única persona que ha visto la Caja Elísea con sus propios ojos. Por lo tanto, el culpable... ¡Solo puedes ser tú! **(Dije señalando a Hershel)**

**Hershel: **¡¿Qué?

**Claire:** Observe, inspector.

**Chelmey:** ¡Eh! ¡Esa es la foto que había perdido!

**Claire:** En efecto. Por si alguien no está al corriente, esto es una prueba que recogió el inspector. Es una fotografía de la Caja Elísea, y tengo la certeza de que es auténtica

**Chelmey: **¿Está diciendo que este trasto es lo que ha desencadenado toda esta situación? Pues no sé, a mi me parece un poco hortera adornar la caja con una cabeza de rana.

**Zorro:** ¡Aja!

**Claire (sonriendo al peliverde): **Ya veo que tú también te has dado cuenta, Zorro. Inspector, la decoración de la caja no representa una rana, si no un carnero.

**Chelmey:** ¿Un carnero? Pues a mi no me lo parece.

**Claire:** Sin embargo, tiene que tener en cuenta que falta el trozo en el que aparecen los ojos del carnero. Tal y como está ahora, cualquiera diría que es una rana, como ha hecho usted, inspector. Sin embargo, nuestro querido Hershel dijo antes que parecía "un carnero muy bonito", ¿no es así?

**Hershel:** Grrr...

**Claire:** Ahora está todo bastante claro. Si sabias que se trataba de un carnero, tenías que haber visto antes la Caja Elísea.

**Hershel:** No has cambiado...

**Claire:** ¿Quién eres en realidad?

**Hershel:** ¡Jie, jie, jie! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Bien jugado, hermanita! Seguro que estás orgullosa de haberme desenmascarando...

Se quitó el sombrero, las gafas y la bufanda y...

**Claire:** ¡Tú eres...! ¡Luke!

**Luke:** ¡Sigues sin cambiar ni un poco! ¿Eh?

**Zorro:** ¿Qué me he perdido?

**Luke: **Yo no tengo la caja, pero alguien cercano a nosotros dos sí que la tiene. Aún te queda lo más importante, hermanita. Y aún no has empezado su búsqueda. Otra brillante deducción de mi gran hermanita Claire. Se nota que aprendiste del mejor, jie, jie. La fiesta aun no ha acabado. Estás muy cerca de desvelar el misterio, confió en ti, hermanita.

**Chelmey:** ¡Un momento, maleante! ¡Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti, y vas a contestármelas en cuanto lleguemos a comisaría. **(Agarrándole)** ¿Adonde se cree que va? ¡Ja! ¡Ya te tengo, mandante de pacotilla!

**Luke: **¡Grrr! ¡Mequetrefe, no tienes ni idea de lo escurridizo que puedo ser! **(Dijo escapándose)**

**Chelmey:** ¡No! ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Que se escapa!

**Luke:** Hasta la vista, hermanita. ¡Jie, jie, jie! **(Dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un golpecito en el hombro)**

**Claire:** Mmm...

**Chelmey:** ¡No se escapará! ¡Lo atraparé!

**Barton:** ¡Oh, espere, inspector! **(salieron corriendo mientras perseguían a mi hermano)**

**Zorro:** Vaya, mira cómo corren. No me parecían a mí tan ágiles...

**Claire:** No pensé que pudiera ser mi hermano... En fin... **(Metí las manos en los bolsillos y...) **¿Qué...? **(Había un papel dentro)**

_Castillo Herzen_

**Zorro (mirando el papel):** Pues ya sabemos cual es nuestro próximo destino.

**Claire:** El castillo y la Caja Elísea son solo las únicas pistas que tenemos...

**Zorro:** Si al menos tu hermano nos... ¡Claire, mira! **(Cogió algo del suelo)**

**Claire: **¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

**Zorro:** ¡Se le habrá caído a tu hermano cuando escapaba de Chelmey!

**Claire:** Así que esta es la Caja Elísea...

**Beluga:** Por fin, la caja...

**Sammy:** Tío, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tenemos que seguir buscando la cajita dichosa? ¡Ya estaba hecho polvo de tanto ir de arriba para abajo!

**Beluga:** ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme cómo tengo que hacer las cosas, Samuel! ¿Ya has olvidado quién es el jefe?

**Sammy:** ¡Pero si yo no quería ser revisor! Y ya estoy harto de ser el chico de los recados, tío. No puedo más. Sammy Thunder no está hecho para un trabajo fijo. ¡Sammy Thunder está hecho para el rock! ¡Allá voy! ¡Nadie me puede parar! ¡Yeah!

**Beluga:** ¡¿Pero que dices, Samuel? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

**Claire:** Lo siento, Sr. Beluga, pero de momento me quedaré con la caja.

**Beluga:** ¡Muy bien! ¡Pero espero que las maldiciones recaigan sobre ustedes mil veces!

Una vez que Beluga y Sammy se habían ido...

**Zorro:** Así que Hershel era en realidad tu hermano, Luke. Bueno, a lo mejor es verdad que la caja tiene la culpa de la muerte del Dr. Schrader.

**Claire:** Quizás tengas razón, Zorro. Es posible que la caja contenga algún elemento letal. ¿Pero cómo podemos saberlo sin comprobarlos nosotros mismos?

**Zorro:** ¿No querrás decir que...?

**Claire:** Pues si. Debemos abrirla para comprobarlo...

**¿? (Entrando al hotel):** ¡AYUDA! ¡QUE VENGA ALGUIEN, QUIEN SEA, RÁPIDO! ¡SE HAN LLEVADO A ALGUIEN AL CASTILLO! ¡EL VAMPIRO LE CHUPARÁ LA SANGRE Y LE ROBARÁ EL ALMA! ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué? Era un buen tío...

**Zorro:** ¿De que está hablando? No me he enterado ni de la mitad.

**Claire:** Yo también estoy confundida... Pero ahora estoy convencida de que esta caja contiene un gran secreto. Tenemos la respuesta en nuestras manos. Aunque es potencialmente peligrosa, parece ser la única pista.

**Zorro:** Entiendo...

**Claire:** Bien, llevemos la caja a la habitación para alejarla de miradas curiosas.

Fuimos hasta la habitación, y allí dejamos la caja sobre una mesa.

**Zorro:** Por fin, la Caja Elísea...

**Claire (mirando la caja):** Así es, Zorro. **(Puse las manos sobre la cubierta y empecé a abrirla con cuidado, mientras un sudor frío recorría mi frente, y tras una corta luz...)**

**Zorro: **¿Qué? La caja está vacía... ¡y todavía estamos vivos!

**Claire (con las manos tras la cabeza y con una amplia sonrisa):** Al parecer mi teoría era correcta.

Zorro: ¿A que te refieres, Claire?

**Claire:** Volvamos al pueblo. Debemos seguir investigando para confirmar mis sospechas.

**Continuará...**


	17. Capitulo 17 El Castillo Herzen 2:

**Capitulo 17 Camino al Castillo Herzen 2:**

Salimos de la habitación, y nos encontramos a uno de los trabajadores del hotel, así que decidí preguntar.

**Claire:** Perdone, señor, ¿sabe algo sobre el Sr. Herzen?

**Krantz:** Pues...si no recuerdo mal, su mujer, Victoria, falleció, aunque todas las sospechas apuntan al Sr. Herzen. Sus hijos, la mayor, Claire, y el más pequeño, Luke, se fueron de la casa en aquel entonces. Aunque según he oído, el Sr. Herzen aun está muy joven a pesar de su edad. Aparte de los rumores acerca de los vampiros que ya conocerán, no puedo ofrecerles más información.

**Claire:** Gracias, buen hombre.

Salimos a la calle, y justo entonces, nos encontramos con Sammy, que vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

**Sammy:** ¡Oh, yeah! ¡Hola, colegas! Gracias a ustedes no me han capturao'. Para agradecérselo, he movido algunos hilos y he conseguido que el conservador les abra el museo. No es gran cosa, pero seguro que allí encuentran mucha información para el caso. Dense una vuelta por allí, ¿eh?

**Claire:** ¡Gracias, Sam, eres el mejor, tío! **(Dije mientras le abrazaba)**

**Zorro:** ¡Eh, eh!

Claire (separándome): Eres un celoso, Zorrito. Bueno, la cosa se había puesto fea, ¿eh?

**Zorro:** Parece que Luke y tú pertenecéis a la familia Herzen...

**Sammy:** Vaya...pues lo poco que escuché sobre el tema es que, por lo visto sus dos hijos, Luke y tú, tuvisteis una bronca con vuestro padre y que os largasteis para siempre. Y ahora parece que donde vivíais, ahora vive un vampiro. Pues no creo que nadie haya sobrevivido con un monstruo andando por allí... Por cierto, he encontrado esto, quizás les sirva de ayuda... **(Dijo mientras nos entregaba una llave)**

Abrí el diario antiguo...

_Hemos encontrado una veta de un mineral nuevo. Mi padre cree que podemos refinarlo y crear un tipo de metal muy valioso. Yo no creo que podamos convertir un mineral tan basto en algo de valor, aunque mi padre sigue intentándolo. _

_La excavación ha formado ya un gigantesco hoyo bajo el castillo. A veces me imagino que el abismo se traga todo el castillo._

Después saqué mi diario.

_Para mi ha sido una sorpresa ¿extraña? Descubrir que Hershel era mi hermano Luke. Mi hermano ha dejado aquí la Caja Elísea al salir corriendo para escapar del inspector Chelmey. Debo confesar que no imaginaba que llegaría a mis manos tan fácilmente, pero ha caballo regalado... Tras reunir el valor suficiente hemos abierto la caja, pero no ha pasado nada. Esto confirma una sospecha que tengo desde hace tiempo. Creo que esta prueba me acerca aún más a la resolución del misterio. Sin embargo, para comprender el asunto, necesito reunir más información._

_Gracias a la ayuda de Sammy, por fin podemos acceder al Museo Herzen. Estoy segura de que la Caja Elísea está relacionada con la familia Herzen, mi familia. Pero para comprobar mi teoría, tengo qué comprobar qué nueva información me ofrece la colección del museo._

Fuimos hasta el Museo Herzen, y al entrar nos encontramos con a un hombre sentado en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras de la entrada.

**Gregory:** Vaya, si tenemos visitantes, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

**Claire:** Verá, ¿podría contarnos algo sobre la familia Herzen.

**Gregory:** Hace mucho tiempo, el Castillo Herzen era el sitio más elegante del barrio de Folsense. Era allí donde los ricos del lugar organizaban bailes y fiestas. Ahora se dice que hay un vampiro viviendo allí. Pero hace unos años, pasó algo terrible en Folsense. Los habitantes empezaron a caer como moscas, como si estuvieran bajo el influjo de un hechizo.

**Claire:** ¿No consiguió nadie descubrir el origen de esta epidemia?

**Gregory:** Lamentablemente no. Aunque recuerdo que muchas personas abandonaron el pueblo cuando el rumor se extendió. También creo recordar, que murió la mujer del Sr. Herzen, lo que desequilibró a la familia. Eso es todo lo que os puedo contar.

**Claire:** Gracias, señor.

Entramos al museo, y nos encontramos con un bajito y rechoncho hombre con poco pelo.

**Grinko:** Bienvenidos al Museo Herzen, amigos. Me presento: soy Gringo, el conservador. Tenemos una extensa colección de objetos con la historia de Folsense y los Herzen. Sammy me habló de ustedes. Espero que nuestros fondos les ayuden en su investigación. Por favor, sírvanse hacer uso de la colección como crean pertinente.

Zorro y yo echamos un ligero vistazo a la entrada, y lo primero que vimos fue una gran estatua.

Zorro: Esa estatua es impresionante. Debe de ser del duque Herzen, ¿no?

Claire: El museo entero parece estar dedicado a su persona, así que es probable que así sea.

Volví a mirar la estatua y...

**Flashback**

_**Claire joven: **¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡¿No ves que esto no es ni bueno para ti ni para nadie? ¡Estás obsesionado!_

_**Herzen:** ¿Es que no entiendes que esto es tan valioso como el oro...?_

_**Claire:** ¡¿Pero que dices? ¡Esto solo es un simple mineral! ¡A saber que tiene! ¡¿No ves que te está haciendo?_

_**Herzen:** ¡Calla! **(Dice pegándole un bofetón)**_

_**Claire (con la mano puesta en el golpe):** Estas enfermo... **(Dice mientras sale corriendo y llora) **_

**Fin del Flashback**

Por suerte ni me desmayé ni tuve efectos secundarios, así que hice como si nada. Nos quedamos mirando una fotografía en la que parecía que salíamos, Luke, mi padre, yo y... ¿mi madre?

**Grinko:** Parece que les interesa esa fotografía.

**Claire:** ¿Es...lo que yo creo que es?

**Grinko:** Es un retrato de toda la familia Herzen, la responsable de la legendaria riqueza de Folsense. El señor de la izquierda es el duque Herzen. Su hija mayor, Claire, su hijo menor, Luke, y su mujer, ya fallecida, y que en paz descanse, Victoria.

**Claire: **Así que esta de aquí es Claire...

**Grinko:** Su historia es muy triste: cortó toda relación con su padre y se fue hace 50 años.

**Claire (pensando):** _¡¿Qué? _

**Grinko: **Su hermano, Luke, se fue con ella. Detestaba a su padre.

**Zorro:** ¿Se extendió el conflicto a toda la familia?

**Grinko:** No, Luke y Claire siempre se han llevado bien. Pero desde el día, la relación con su padre nunca volvió a ser la misma...

**Zorro: **¿De qué día habla, señor?

**Grinko: **El día en que el duque descubrió el filón de oro que tanta riqueza trajo a Folsense. Se convirtió en un hombre totalmente diferente. Algo lo cambió.

**Zorro:** ¿La avaricia, quizás?

**Grinko:** Bueno, si, eso también. Pero había algo más que corrompía su corazón.

**Claire:** ¿Qué cree que pudo ser?

**Grinko:** Yo...Esto...Dejémoslo aquí, por favor. No está bien especular sobre los motivos y los sentimientos de cada uno.

**Claire:** Por supuesto. Pero dígame, por favor, ¿Dónde está el duque Herzen ahora?

**Grinko:** Buena pregunta. Dicen que aún vive en ese viejo castillo. No sé cómo puede vivir en un lugar que dicen que es la guarida de un vampiro. Oh, pero miren que hora es. Creo que es hora de que vuelva al trabajo. Ustedes sigan mirando por aquí si quieren.

Dimos una vuelta por el museo, y nos encontramos con una de las llaves del diario antiguo, así que lo abrimos.

_Mucha gente del pueblo, incluida mi madre, han caído enfermos y nadie sabe por qué. Se dice incluso que sobre Folsense pesa una maldición. Esto se le está yendo de las manos a mi padre..._

_Afortunadamente, he conocido a un apuesto caballero de pelo muy llamativo, pero es diferente a los demás y me ayuda a olvidar mis problemas. _

**Continuará...**


	18. Capitulo 18:

**Capitulo 18 Camino al Castillo Herzen:**

Llegamos hasta la mina, la cual estaba abandonada.

**Zorro: **Esta debe de ser la mina de la que todos hablan.

**Claire:** Sí, y parece que está abandonada. Y pensar que antes extraían oro de aquí...

**Zorro:** Pues si el oro cambió el barrio, debía de haber toneladas ahí abajo. Si el pueblo progresaba gracias a la mina, ¿por qué la cerrarían?

**Claire:** Quizás podamos responder a esa pregunta si encontramos algo aquí abajo. No tiene sentido hacerse más pregunta. Entremos.

Y así hicimos, entramos en la mina, en la entrada había linterna de las antiguas, la encendimos y pudimos ver como todo estaba en ruinas. En frente había una puerta, la cual intenté abrir.

**Claire:** Esta puerta no se abre...

**Zorro:** Déjamelo a mí.

Le pegó una tremenda patada, que tiró la puerta abajo.

**Claire:** Magnífico, la puerta ya está abierta... ja, ja, ja. Sigamos adelante.

Seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a un elevador.

**Claire: **Si queremos seguir bajando, debemos usar este elevador, pero parece estar roto... El circuito está mal, pero se puede arreglar...

Empecé a arreglarlo, hasta que el elevador por fin funcionaba.

Bajamos sin mediar palabra alguna, y lo que vimos fue una gran caja fuerte.

**Claire:** ¿Qué te parece, Zorro? ¿Estarán aquí los documentos que mencionó, Grinko?

**Zorro:** Puede ser... pero no lo sabremos hasta que la abramos.

Sacó su espada y cortó la puerta por la mitad.

**Zorro:** Ya está. Mira, Claire.

**Claire:** Parece el diario de un minero... Quizás nos ayude a desenterrar la verdad. Veamos que dice.

_Hemos encontrado un extraño mineral que no había visto nunca antes en la mina. El señor Herzen cree que se puede refinar para obtener algún tipo de mineral precioso. A mí me parece que esta sustancia es muy siniestra, pero al duque le da igual. Se saldrá con la suya y tendremos que seguir excavando. Me apuesto lo que sea._

**Zorro:** ¡¿Un metal precioso? ¿Pero esto no era una mina de oro?

**Claire:** Espera, hay más...

_Desde que encontramos ese horrible mineral, la gente está cayendo como moscas. Hay tanta gente enferma que ya solo quedamos la mitad en la mina. ¿pero que pasa aquí?_

_Folsense ha dejado de ser una zona próspera: está maldita y arruinada. Me parece que quedan apenas unos días para que cierren la mina para siempre. Dejaré i diario por si alguien vuelve a la mina con intención de volver a abrirla. Espero que se lo piensen antes de hacer algo así._

**Claire:** Que curioso. La fecha de la última entrega es de hace poco más de 50 años...

**Zorro:** Pero eso no puede ser, si la cerraron hace no tanto.

**Claire:** O eso es lo que nos han dicho, pero esto es sospechoso. Es evidente que existe una conexión entre la Caja Elísea y la mina. Si es así, entonces hay un solo hombre detrás de todo esto: el mismísimo señor Herzen, mi padre.

Caminábamos por el bosque, de camino al castillo.

El espadachín hacía rato que no decía nada, o eso creía yo, hasta que miré atrás.

**Claire:** Zo... ¿Zorro? **(Vi que no estaba)** Se habrá perdido... Bueno, no puedo pararme a buscarle...

Seguí caminando. Al cabo de un rato, estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta del castillo, pero vi a alguien sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, me acerqué.

**Claire (totalmente pálida):** ¡Luke! ¡Luke! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado? **(Estaba ensangrentado)**

**Luke:** Date...prisa...tiene a Zorro...se acaba el tiempo...

**Claire:** ¡Zorro! ¡Pero no puedo dejarte así...!

**Luke:** ¡QUE TE DES PRISA! Se acaba el tiempo...

**Continuará...**


	19. Capitulo 19 FIN

**PREPARATE PARA LA DESPEDIDA**

**ESTAS A PUNTO DE LEER**

**EL FINAL DE LOS FINALES**

**EL THE END DE LOS THE ENDS**

**EL HASTA AQUÍ DE LOS AQUIS**

**EL ADIOS DE ESTA HISTIRIA**

**Capitulo 19 No me arrepiento de haberte conocido:**

**Claire: **No puedo dejarte así...

**Luke: **Escucha, te lo voy a explicar todo, pero después ve a por Zorro... Nosotros...todo esto...es irreal... El mineral que encontró nuestro padre...desprende gas alucinógeno...ninguno de los de Folsense, ni siquiera Herzen, ni tu ni yo...deberíamos estar aquí...ese gas...nos mantiene vivos...la caja Elísea está echa de ese mismo mineral, por eso...aquel que esperaba morir...moría... El castillo está apunto de caerse...por lo que la mina se taparía para siempre y el gas dejará de salir...por lo que...tu, yo, todos los habitantes de Folsense...moriremos...por ejemplo...en realidad tienes... 69 años...lo que te mantiene así es ese gas...tienes que sacar a Zorro de aquí...si no...Él será aplastado por los cimientos...sácalo de aquí...

Al escuchar todo eso, me quedé en shock, pero enseguida reaccioné.

**Claire:** ¿Dónde esta Zorro?

**Luke:** Nuestro padre le tiene en el salón principal...date prisa...

Empecé a correr, hasta que llegué al lugar indicado.

**Herzen (hablando con Zorro):** Supongo que te preguntarás que porque tanto lió para esto, ¿verdad?

**Zorro:** Lo que no entiendo es como pudiste hacerles eso a tus propios hijos...

**Herzen:** Si no hubiese matado a su madre, todo esto no sería posible...

**Flash-back:**

_Mi madre estaba amarrada, sentada en una silla llena de moratones._

_**Herzen:** Hoy vais a ver lo que pasa por meteros donde no os llaman._

_**Claire:** Ma...má..._

_Mi padre sonrió, colocó la pistola en la frente de mi madre y..._

_**Claire y Luke (llorando):** ¡MAMÁ!_

**Fin del Flash-back**

**Claire (con lágrimas en los ojos): **Hijo de puta... **(Empecé a correr y le pegué tal puñetazo que cayó al suelo) **Me das asco...

**Zorro:** Claire...

**Claire:** Tengo que sacarte de aquí. **(Le desaté)** Escucha... corre, corre lejos de aquí.

**Zorro:** Pero tú...

**Claire:** Yo...me voy...no me queda mucho, Zorro...

**Zorro:** Lo se...tu padre me lo ha contado...pero es que...

**Claire (intentando no llorar):** Escucha, dile a todos que...no los olvidaré nunca...que les quiero...

**Zorro:** No puedes irte... **(me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho)** No puedo...

**Claire:** Cumple tu sueño...haz que Luffy sea el próximo Rey de los Piratas y...por favor...busca a alguien que te quiera...

**Zorro:** Yo me quedo aquí contigo.

**Claire (me separé):** No...no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Que no te quiero.

**Zorro:** Deja de decir...

**Claire:** Que te vayas, joder, que no eres nada para mi. **(Me dolía decir eso, pero era la única manera de salvarle)**

**Zorro**: Está bien... **(Se levantó y se fue hasta la puerta pero se paró)** Pero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. **(Se fue, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas)**

**Claire:** Zorro... **(Empecé a llorar)**

Esperé a que se alejase lo suficiente.

**Claire:** ¡TE QUIERO! **(el castillo empezó a derrumbarse hasta que...) **No...lo olvides... **(Dije mientras escuchaba como el suelo se resquebrajaba y la mina se tapaba, de repente sentí como me faltaba el oxígeno)**

Lo único que recuerdo es ver a mi hermano andando como podía hasta llegar a mi lado y dormirnos para siempre.

**FIN**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Por si alguien no lo a entendido, Lo que mantenía en pie a Folsense, ha Claire y a Luke era esa mina, y al ser tapada el gas alucinojeno dejó de salir, lo que hizo que todo volviese a la normalidad.**


End file.
